


Le Sacrifice d'Andromède

by ArianiLee



Category: Saint Seiya, Shadow Hearts
Genre: 2010, And some lime, Edited, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, M/M, My first fandom and OTP, Nightmares, Ok and a bit of fighting too, They're not brothers, based on the anime, memory trip, rated for language
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianiLee/pseuds/ArianiLee
Summary: Après la dernière bataille, Shun ne parvient pas à se remettre. Sa conscience le torture et personne ne sait quoi faire pour l'aider. Il décide alors de se rendre au Sanctuaire pour demander conseil à Shaka, mais une nouvelle crise approche, dans laquelle il aura un terrible rôle à jouer...





	1. Culpabilité, conscience et cauchemars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sangrylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrylah/gifts).



> Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fiction sont issus du manga Saint Seiya et sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada et de la Tôei Animation en ce qui concerne les références à l'animé (Asgard par exemple). Je ne gagne pas de sous là-dessus, je respecte l'auteur, et bla, bla, bla… On est bien obligés d'écrire des fics pour satisfaire notre fan-atisme puisque la série est terminée depuis belle lurette. Ne tient pas compte des films qui ont suivi, avec Artémis, Apollon etcetera, ni des séries dérivées.  
> Note : Je suis de la vieille école, du temps où on disait plus volontiers Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque que Saint Seiya. La scène de la Maison de la Balance pourrait bien être le délencheur de mon goût pour le MM mais ça remonte trop loin pour que je m'en souvienne clairement '^^ Cette fic a été écrite en 2010 et éditée à plusieurs reprises depuis.  
> Merci comme toujours à Shanrgylah qui les aime autant que moi.

* * *

  _I will sacrifice_  
_I will sacrifice_  
_All I have in life_  
_To clear my conscience_

(t.A.T.u – _Sacrifice_ )

* * *

 

Noir.

Tout était noir autour de lui. Le son métallique de ses pas sur le sol résonnait et pourtant, ce néant semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

\- Ikki !

Sa voix résonna en écho, mais personne ne lui répondit.

\- Ikki ! Hyoga !

Toujours pas de réponse, mais soudain, une sourde lueur rouge apparut au loin. Il se mit à courir. Il avait besoin de fixer ses yeux sur quelque chose, il n'en pouvait plus de cette impression d'être aveugle. Le bruit de ses pas, de sa chaîne qui volait dans son sillage, remplissait l'atmosphère d'un cliquetis angoissant. Plus il avançait vers la lumière et plus il avait l'impression de fuir devant quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Une chose qui s'attachait étroitement à ses pas, qui étreignait son corps et imprégnait son esprit. Une chose qui faisait partie de lui. Il avait beau courir, jamais il ne pourrait lui échapper. Même sa chaîne ne pouvait l'en protéger. Il le sentait. C'était _en lui_.

Il pénétra dans la lumière rouge. Elle était chaude, comme des flammes, comme le cosmos de son frère. Mais il n'eût guère le temps de se rassurer au contact de cette chaleur familière. Il trébucha sur quelque chose et faillit tomber. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour regarder sur quoi il avait marché, son cœur manqua un battement.

C'était une main humaine.

Elle était recouverte du  gant métallique articulé d’une armure.

Une boule de la taille d'un citron logée dans la gorge, son regard remonta le long du bras inerte.

Il hurla. Un hurlement strident, désespéré. S'il avait pu s'entendre, le son de sa propre voix l'aurait bouleversé. Mais il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il criait. Il était trop occupé à fixer le cadavre à ses pieds, qu'il avait reconnu. L'armure d'or, fissurée, détruite, l'opulente chevelure claire, le magnifique visage tuméfié d'Aphrodite des Poissons. Il recula, se prit les pieds dans autre chose et bascula en arrière. Il n'y avait rien pour qu'il se rattrape, et il tomba durement sur le sol dans un fracas métallique. Mais sa main droite écrasa quelque chose.

Tremblant, il se retourna lentement pour voir ce que c'était, et un long gémissement terrifié s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Le visage sous ses doigts, sillonné de sang, était, lui aussi, monstrueusement familier, et pour cause : bien malgré lui, il avait tué cet homme. C’était le Général Io de Scylla. Et ce qui l'avait fait tomber n'était autre que le corps sans vie du chevalier d'argent Dante de Cerbère.

Il essaya de se relever, terrorisé. Il y avait d'autres morts, il les distinguait autour de lui, mais il essayait de ne pas les voir. Ne pas regarder, l'armure noire et massive, les cheveux bleutés, de l'homme qui gisait à deux mètres et dont il devinait parfaitement l'identité.

_Meurtrier._

Debout. Courir droit devant. Ne surtout pas faire attention à la grande silhouette mince, à la longue chevelure blonde de ce garçon qu'il n'oublierait jamais et qui serrait encore ses longs  doigts fins autour d'une lyre brisée. Ne pas repenser à la musique. Ne pas voir…

Dans sa course aveugle, il heurta soudain de plein fouet quelque chose qui avait la solidité d'un mur.

Portant une main à son visage endolori, il leva les yeux vers un visage bien vivant, dont les yeux flamboyants le fixaient sans bienveillance.

\- Ikki !

Il se jeta contre son frère en sanglotant. Combien de fois avait-il fait ça par le passé? Il savait qu’il avait perdu le compte depuis très longtemps déjà… mais cette fois, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Le chevalier Phénix ne refermait pas ses bras sur lui, il ne l'enveloppait pas dans son cosmos brûlant et plein de rude tendresse. Il était comme un rocher battu par les vagues : immobile, dur et froid.

Brusquement, il se saisit de lui par les bras, qu'il lui colla le long du corps, et le força à se retourner et à faire face à la scène d'horreur immobile et rougeoyante qui se déployait à leurs pieds.

\- Regarde ! Gronda la voix tant aimée. Ça ne te suffit pas d'être un assassin, faut-il que tu sois lâche en plus ?! Aies au moins le courage d'assumer tes actes !

Des larmes amères coulaient sur les joues du chevalier Andromède, et les sanglots lui faisaient mal. Il ferma les yeux avec force.

\- Arrête, Ikki… Je t'en supplie…

\- Toi, arrête ! J'en ai plus que marre de toujours devoir être derrière toi pour te torcher et pour finir ton sale boulot ! Regarde-moi ce gâchis ! Et combien d'entre eux ai-je dû tuer moi-même parce que tu étais trop faible pour finir ce que tu avais commencé ? Mon ardoise n'était-elle pas déjà assez chargée ? Ouvre les yeux !

Gardant toujours un bras autour de lui pour l'immobiliser, le chevalier Phénix lui tira brusquement les cheveux en arrière, le forçant à regarder devant lui. Les yeux de Mime de Benetnasch étaient ouverts et ses iris rouges semblaient le fixer. Shun gémit.

\- Je ne veux pas… !

\- Tu ne veux pas quoi, regarder la réalité en face ? Comme d'habitude. Lâche ! Lâche !

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Lâche ! Lâche !

\- Shun !

\- Non, c'est pas vrai !

\- Shun, réveille-toi!

Un bruit sec, une douleur cuisante sur le côté gauche de son visage.

Tout disparut.

La lueur rouge se fondit dans l'obscurité, l'étreinte douloureuse d'Ikki se dissipa. Il était couché dans son lit. Trois visages inquiets étaient penchés sur lui.

Seiya, Shiryu et Hyoga.

Le chevalier du Cygne tenait le col de son T-shirt dans son poing serré et tirait dessus. La lumière du couloir entrait par la porte ouverte.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar.

La voix de Hyoga était calme et douce, comme toujours. Plus que la gifle, ce fut ça qui le fit complètement sortir du songe. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit aussitôt.

\- Je vous ai tous réveillés ? Demanda-t-il. Je suis désolé, pardon.

Hyoga le relâcha et se redressa, et Shun s'assit dans le lit.

Ikki n'était pas là. Evidemment. Ikki n'était _jamais_ là. Il ne venait que quand il était en danger de mort. C'était son devoir, mais le reste du temps… Shun sentit les larmes affleurer à ses paupières et tâcha de les retenir. Pas devant les autres.

\- Merci, articula-t-il d'une affreuse voix de gorge. Retournez vous coucher, tout va bien. Allez, à demain.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se recoucha, se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Après un instant, durant lequel il devinait que les autres avaient dû échanger un regard éloquent, il y eu un bruit de pas et la porte se referma.

Shun savait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous sortis. Tout près de lui, il y avait encore une cosmo-énergie, blanche, fraîche, sereine. Hyoga. Qui s'assit au bord du lit et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

Il se crispa.

\- Tu n'as jamais bien su mentir, dit Hyoga.

Sa voix avait la tranquille intonation de ceux qui savent exactement ce qui se passe, qu’on leur dise ou non. Cette même calme assurance qui ne quittait jamais Shiryu. 

\- Les autres sont peut-être dupes, mais pas moi, ajouta-t-il.

Shun remua un peu et, enroulant son bras autour de sa poitrine, il posa sa main sur celle de Hyoga. Ce dernier se servit de ce contact pour lui envoyer des vagues d'énergie apaisantes. Peu à peu, Shun se calma. Finalement, il se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient brillants, mais il ne dit rien.

Hyoga pensa à Ikki. C'était sa place normalement. Mais il était parti, comme souvent. Il ne reviendrait pas avant des mois.

\- Quand on est arrivés, tu criais, dit-il. Tu disais, « Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai ». De quoi est-ce que tu rêvais ?

Shun secoua vivement la tête. Il ne voulait pas en parler. C'était déjà suffisamment pénible d'en rêver tout le temps.

\- Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me disait que le meilleur moyen de ne pas refaire un cauchemar, c'était de le raconter. Je te jure, je n'en parlerai à personne. _Pajalouista_ (*), Shun. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Shun ne répondit pas. Hyoga n'avait pas l'habitude de tenir ce genre de discours. Il savait se montrer compatissant, mais la plupart du temps, les autres ne voyaient de lui que la partie visible de l'iceberg – c’était le cas de le dire. Il préférait se montrer calme, froid, maître de lui. Peut-être même un peu hautain. Le genre de personnes qu'on ne peut atteindre - ce qu'il aurait voulu être.

\- C'était vrai ? Demanda Shun, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que ça empêche de refaire le même rêve.

Hyoga lui sourit doucement dans l'obscurité qui se dissipait peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que leurs yeux s'y habituaient.

\- _Da_ (*). Pour moi, en tout cas, ça a plutôt bien marché.

Shun s'assit sur le lit et s'adossa au mur. Il remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine et serra ses bras autour. Hyoga s'installa face à lui, en tailleur, les avant bras posés sur les genoux. Shun passa une main dans ses cheveux châtain clair.

\- Hyoga, est-ce que parfois tu… Tu penses à ce qu'on a fait ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire… Aux gens qu'on a tués. Nos adversaires.

\- Oui, ça m'arrive.

\- Et tu… Enfin…

Il semblait buter sur chaque mot, comme s'il avait eu peur de mal s'exprimer et de ne pas dire exactement ce qu'il voulait.

\- Raconte-moi ton cauchemar.

Shun prit une grande inspiration et s'adossa complètement contre le mur, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés.

\- Je les vois en rêve, dit-il enfin. Tout le temps. Ça me hante. Tous ces cadavres, toutes ces vies que j'ai prises… Tout ce sang sur mes mains.

Sa voix tremblait. Il n'avait pas tout dit, et Hyoga semblait l'avoir compris. Il ne dit rien et attendit qu'il se remette à parler.

\- Parfois, je voudrais mourir… Pour oublier les morts que j'ai causées. Les morts que j'ai _voulues_.

Hyoga haussa un sourcil étonné. Voulues ? Shun se pencha en avant et posa son front sur ses genoux, ses doigts enlacés sur sa tête.

\- _La_ mort que j'ai voulue… Je _voulais_ tuer Aphrodite. Je voulais qu'il meure, je voulais venger mon maître, et après, j'ai eu tellement _honte_ de moi ! Je n'étais pas moins minable que les assassins à la solde du Pope… Je me suis juré que je ne recommencerais jamais. Mais c'était impossible. On est partis à Asgard, je me suis retrouvé face à Mime… Je n'avais pas la volonté de l'attaquer, même si j'étais obligé. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal… J'étais à sa merci, et à la fin, je voulais juste qu'il me tue. Il me semblait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup plus envie que moi de se battre, et il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il m'avait compris mieux que personne auparavant. Mais avant que tout soit fini, Ikki est intervenu.

Il rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

\- Ikki intervient _toujours_ ! Et parce que je n'ai pas le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout, c'est lui qui doit se salir les mains. Oh, je voudrais mourir ! La mort de Mime m'a démoli. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je n'avais même pas voulu que ça arrive, et il était mort. Ça m'a rendu dingue.

Un silence.

\- J'aurais pu rester là. J'aurais voulu. La seule envie que j'avais, c'était de rester près du corps de Mime et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, rester près d'Ikki et attendre qu'il se réveille. Mais je savais que si je faisais ça, les ennemis que je n'aurais pas affrontés, ce serait l'un d'entre vous qui devrait les vaincre. Et peut-être que ce serait le combat de trop, que vous en auriez déjà trop fait. L'idée que vous deviez vous couvrir de sang… où qu'un de vous meure parce que je n'avais pas eu le courage… C'était encore pire. Alors j'ai avancé. Et plus tard, j'ai tué Syd de Mizar. Et puis Scylla, et…

Sa voix s'étouffa.

\- Je ne me supporte plus, Hyoga. Si un jour… Si Athéna… Si on doit se battre à nouveau, je ne sais pas si…

Sa voix mourut, et un instant de silence s’écoula. Hyoga ne dit rien et attendit patiemment qu’il poursuive.

\- J'accomplirai mon devoir, finit par dire Shun d’une voix plus ferme. Mais je ne sais pas si je serai encore capable… de le supporter.

Il leva vers Hyoga un regard brillant d'ironie et de mépris, mais ce dernier comprenait trop bien que ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui.

\- Ça ne me suffit pas d'être un assassin, il faut que je sois lâche en plus ! Dit-il en répétant avec amertume la phrase que son frère lui avait dite dans son rêve.

Sa voix gagna une octave, tandis qu'il poursuivait avec une espèce de rire discordant qui faisait légèrement trembler sa voix :

\- C'est à mourir de rire de penser que j'étais la réincarnation d'Hadès, qu'on m'avait choisi parce que soi-disant je suis l'être le plus _pur_ … Je suis un poids mort, et Ikki serait certainement ravi d'être débarrassé de…

Un éclair de colère passa dans le regard froid du chevalier du Cygne, et sa main partit avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'y penser. Shun se tint la joue en le regardant d'un air choqué.

\- Excuse-moi, dit Hyoga aussitôt. Je n'aurais pas dû, mais tu n'as pas le droit de douter d'Ikki. Ni de penser ça de toi. Tu n'es pas un assassin, et pas non plus un lâche.

Le visage de Shun se tordit en une drôle de grimace, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Oh, Hyoga…

Il se jeta contre le chevalier du Cygne. Surpris, ce dernier eut un moment d'hésitation avant de l'enlacer pour le réconforter.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des assassins, Shun. Ce que nous faisons, nous le faisons au nom d'une cause juste.

\- Tout est une question de point de vue… Comment fais-tu ?

Shun s'écarta pour accrocher son regard désespéré à l'iris bleu clair de son œil intact. Ses joues pâles étaient humides.

\- On dirait que rien ne t'atteint, Hyoga, que rien ne te touche… Comment ? Tu as trouvé un moyen de geler ton cœur ?

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un sursaut en entendant ces mots. Combien de fois l'avait-il souhaité ?

\- Non, Shun. Quand je me sens mal, je pense à toutes les vies qu'on a sauvées en faisait ça. Ça m'aide à me sentir mieux. Tu devrais essayer.

Andromède baissa la tête et la posa sur l'épaule du blond. Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre. Hyoga essayait de communiquer à Shun son calme, sa sérénité. Il avait dit la vérité.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui, merci.

Shun s'écarta.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir embêté avec ça, pardon…

Hyoga tendit la main et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Tu veux que je reste ?

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, et Shun risquait de mal le prendre. Mais le garçon ne l'enguirlanda pas, ni ne lui lança de regard horrifié. Il pencha la tête, les joues un peu rouges.

\- ... Merci.

\- De rien, répondit Hyoga, soulagé. Après tout, je serais mort, sans toi, alors je peux bien te tenir compagnie quelques heures…

Mais Shun ne rit pas. Il se recoucha en silence et Hyoga s'allongea à côté de lui, sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Cinq minutes après, le chevalier d'Andromède ronflotait doucement près de lui. Il se demanda s'il n’aurait pas fait mieux de retourner dans sa chambre, puisque ça avait l'air d'aller, maintenant. Mais lorsqu'il remua, Shun se retourna et posa un bras en travers de sa taille. Ses sourcils étaient froncés.

\- Bon, d'accord, murmura Hyoga pour lui-même. Je reste...

* * *

_Le lendemain matin..._

A la table du petit déjeuner, Hyoga et Shun se montrèrent peu loquaces, légèrement embarrassés. Ils s'étaient réveillés blottis l'un contre l'autre comme des chatons, et bizarrement, ça les mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Au fait, Shiryu, dit Hyoga en reposant sur sa soucoupe sa tasse de café trop chaud. Quand est-ce que tu repars en Chine ?

\- La semaine prochaine. Je vais remettre l'armure du Dragon sous la cascade. Je devrai aller au Sanctuaire après, mais je ne resterai probablement pas.

\- Et toi, Seiya ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Le jeune homme jeta un regard bizarre vers sa propre armure, dont la boîte était posée contre le mur du petit salon, visible d'où ils étaient.

\- Hé bien, l'armure de Pégase est en parfait état, et je vais au Sanctuaire en même temps que Shiryu pour la rendre.

Il y eut un moment de silence autour de la table. Seiya avait été désigné comme successeur d'Aioros par Athéna, il devait donc remettre son armure de bronze au Sanctuaire avant de prendre possession du temple et de l'armure d'or du Sagittaire.

Shiryu, déclaré officiellement chevalier d'or de la Balance, devait replacer l'armure de bronze du Dragon sous la cascade des Cinq Pics de Rozan. Il y avait fort à parier qu'après la cérémonie, il n'occuperait pas le temple mais suivrait l'exemple de son Vieux Maître.

\- Ça doit être bizarre, finit par dire Shun, en posant son couteau. Changer d'armure...

L’idée le troublait manifestement, mais Seiya haussa simplement les épaules.

\- J'ai déjà porté l'armure d'or du Sagittaire. La sensation n'est pas différente de ce que j'éprouve quand je porte celle de Pégase. C'est juste... mieux.

Shun se tourna vers Shiryu qui agita la main dans un geste qui signifiait, « idem ». Il frissonna. Il ne pouvait imaginer porter une autre armure que celle d'Andromède, qui était devenue comme une partie intégrante de son corps. Il se tourna vers Hyoga, qui ne semblait pas atteint par la bizarrerie de la chose, alors qui lui aussi devrait un jour succéder à son maître, et abandonner l'armure du Cygne au profit de celle du Verseau. Pourquoi était-il de nouveau le seul à être perturbé ?

\- Ça va pas, Hyoga ? Dit Shiryu.

Le blond se passa une main sur le visage.

\- C'est cette chaleur... Je déteste ça.

\- C'est vrai qu'il fait beau, dit Seiya.

\- Trop, gémit le Cygne. J’ai vraiment du mal avec les fortes températures. Vive la neige, l'hiver et le froid…

\- T'as qu'à utiliser tes pouvoirs pour te rafraîchir un peu ! A quoi ça te sert, sinon, d'être le chevalier du Cygne, et probablement bientôt du Verseau ?

\- J'ai besoin de te le rappeler, Seiya-Toujours-Le-Dernier-Debout ? A « défendre l'ordre et la justice »…

\- Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je t’emmerde. En tout cas, ma cosmo énergie, c'est pas la clim'. Je suis le chevalier du Cygne, pas le chevalier de l’air conditionné.

Seiya ricana.

\- Et toi, Shun ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Shiryu, pour changer un peu de sujet.

\- Je vais au Sanctuaire, décida soudain ce dernier. J'ai des choses à y faire et... Je voudrais voir Shaka.

Il tâcha de ne pas prêter attention aux regards surpris des autres. L'idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Le chevalier de la Vierge était un sage. Il possédait des connaissances infinies, et pas seulement en matière de combat. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui lui apprenne à réfléchir objectivement, à se maîtriser. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était bien lui.

L'homme le plus proche de Dieu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pajalouista - S'il te plait  
> * Da - Oui


	2. Réconfort doré

* * *

_You wear guilt_   
_Like shackles on your feet_   
_Like a halo in reverse_   
_I can feel_   
_The discomfort in your seat_   
_And in your head it's worse  
_

( _Halo_ , Depeche Mode)

* * *

 Le soleil se couchant sur le Sanctuaire offrait une vue splendide, digne des plus belles cartes postales jamais créées pour rendre hommage à la Grèce. Shun, debout sur le promontoire où était installé le petit aérodrome de Saori, appréciait la beauté du spectacle. Contrairement à Seiya, qui y avait vécu des années, il connaissait peu cet endroit. De la où il se trouvait, à l’ « entrée », il pouvait avoir une vue globale de toute l’infrastructure. Face à lui, en contrejour sur le coucher de soleil, tout en haut de la montagne, se dressait l’immense statue d’Athéna qui avait repris sa place après la dernière bataille. Devant la statue se trouvait le temple d’Athéna où résidait Saori, puis la maison du grand pope. Descendant ensuite la pente en enfilade, les douze maisons du Zodiaque, reliées entre elles par des centaines de mètres d’escaliers. Mais la première maison était loin d’être proche de lui. Dans la large vallée qui s’étendait entre lui et la montagne, se trouvait la « ville » du Sanctuaire, où vivaient des centaines de personnes. Une agglomération de petites habitations, d’échoppes modestes occupait une partie de l’espace. Le reste était consacré au Grand Colisée, réservé aux combats d’exhibition, celui là même où Seiya avait reçu son armure et à d’autres arènes plus petites, ainsi qu’à des zones aménagées d’infrastructures diverses, le tout consacré à l’entraînement.

Tout cela fourmillait avec application, malgré l’heure tardive, et il se dit qu’il devrait penser à aller saluer Marine à l’occasion. Mais pour l’heure, il devait aller présenter ses respects à Sion et probablement aussi à Athéna – jamais elle ne dédaignerait de recevoir un des Bronze. Il soupira en hissant son armure sur son dos et en se dirigeant vers la zone habitée. Même si le chemin ne présenterait pas d’obstacle cette fois-ci – hormis peut-être la déco pourrie de Masque de Mort et le risque d’attraper un rhume dans la Maison du Verseau - il en avait au moins pour deux heures, en marchant vite. Et il détestait l’avion, il était vanné. Il aurait voulu prendre une chambre dans l’une des petites habitations réservées aux chevaliers et dormir. Mais la tradition...

Il approchait de la Maison du Bélier quand il vit une silhouette dévaler les marches à sa rencontre. Il s’arrêta. Emporté par son élan, Kiki descendit quatre marches de trop avant de se stopper et de remonter à sa hauteur.

\- Salut, Shun !

\- Salut, Kiki. Comment ça va ?

\- Ça va très bien ! Tu n’es pas trop fatigué ? Demanda le garçon en se mettant à danser sur un pied puis sur l’autre.

Shun sentait que la migraine n’était plus très loin, et l’exubérance de Kiki risquait fort d’accélérer encore les choses.

\- Si, d’ailleurs je vais te laisser, répondit-il. Il faut que je monte.

Kiki lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Non, tu n’as pas besoin !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Dès que Maître Mü a senti que tu arrivais, il est parti voir le Grand Pope et Athéna. Tu pourras y aller demain. Tu peux aussi rester ici ce soir ! Je t’ai prévu pour le souper !

Shun pensa une seconde que Mü n’avait peur de rien, à laisser Kiki seul dans une cuisine, mais il se reprit, soulagé et reconnaissant.

\- Merci beaucoup. J’accepte avec plaisir, alors.

Et il suivit Kiki dans la Maison du Bélier. Ils traversèrent une partie des grandes salles pleines de colonnes qu’il avait déjà vues lors de la Bataille des Douze Maisons, puis Kiki s’arrêta devant un mur nu. Shun ne posa pas de questions, en partie  parce qu’il se doutait que sa curiosité allait être satisfaite. Où vivaient les chevaliers d’or? Ils se l’étaient tous demandé, parmi les chevaliers de bronze. Kiki ferma les yeux, esquissa un geste de la main, et une porte apparut sur le mur, d’abord en transparence, puis bien solide. Il l’ouvrit et fit signe à Shun de le suivre.

Derrière la porte, il y avait une grande salle de séjour, avec une cuisine américaine. Des grands fauteuils et canapés coordonnés couleur bordeaux et de petits guéridons meublaient une partie de la grande pièce. Les murs étaient blanc cassé.

\- Oh, c’est..., dit-il, sans rien trouver à ajouter.

Kiki rigola.

\- Il y en a un comme ça dans chaque maison, mais chacun a meublé comme il voulait.

\- C’est Mü qui a choisi tout ça ? Demanda Shun surpris.

\- Oh, non, c’est moi. Maître Mü vivrait dans une cellule de moine si j’étais pas là pour insister.

\- Euh, Kiki...

\- Quoi ?

Le garçon était de l’autre comptoir, le nez dans le frigo. Shun déposa son armure et son sac de voyage sur la moquette moelleuse et le rejoignit.

\- Tu as quel âge, maintenant ?

\- Treize ans !

Il se redressa, les mains pleines, et rencontra le regard surpris du chevalier d’Andromède.

\- Je sais bien que je n’ai presque pas grandi. Maître Mü dit que ça arrivera sans doute d’un seul coup. Et toi, Shun ? Tu as quel âge, maintenant ?

\- Dix-huit, répondit le jeune homme en débarrassant Kiki d’une partie de ses ingrédients. J’avais ton âge quand j’ai obtenu mon armure. Ça fait cinq ans, maintenant...

Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’urne déposée dans le salon. Les armures divines étaient redevenues normales après la dernière bataille contre Hadès, et au fond, il préférait ça. Même si du coup, elle était de nouveau rose. On ne perdait jamais une occasion de le lui faire remarquer.

Il aida Kiki à préparer le repas en découpant les légumes. Contrairement à ce qu’il avait d’abord pensé, le garçon semblait parfaitement à l’aise dans la cuisine.

\- Je t’avoue que je n’avais pas spécialement confiance en tes talents de cuisinier, Kiki, dit-il repoussant les carottes coupées et en tirant vers lui les pommes de terre à éplucher.

Kiki sourit.

\- Ça fait partie de mon travail d’apprenti. Maître Mü m’a appris il y a longtemps.

Shun repoussa l’image mentale d’un Mü affublé d’un joli tablier de soubrette, livre de cuisine dans une main, louche dégoulinante dans l’autre. Kiki avait l’air heureux, son affection pour son maître s’entendait dans sa voix.

\- Ça fait bizarre, hein ? Dit Shun sans relever le nez de sa pomme de terre. De se dire qu’ils sont tous là...

\- Presque tous, rectifia Kiki.

\- Oui, presque tous.

\- Oui. Ca fait un peu bizarre...

Un silence tranquille s’abattit sur la pièce. Ils savaient qu’ils pensaient à la même chose. Comme le Sanctuaire avait dû être vide pendant ces quelques jours durant lesquels les douze maisons étaient restées inoccupées ! Mais Athéna elle-même n’avait pas le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts. Au Sanctuaire, nul ne savait exactement de quelle manière elle s’y était prise, mais les chevaliers d’or étaient revenus, à l’exception d’Aioros et du Vieux Maître. Même Sion avait pu reprendre sa place de Grand Pope, et les jumeaux partageaient le Temple des Gémeaux. Comme ils n’avaient encore rien détruit, et que Mü n’avait pas encore eu à réparer l’armure d’or, on pouvait penser que ça se passait bien.

Kiki jeta la viande et les légumes dans une grande casserole, y ajouta une pinte d’eau et l’assaisonna.

\- Mü rentrera bientôt, à ton avis ? Demanda Shun.

Kiki regarda l’heure.

\- Il sera là dans une minute. Il aura couru.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Il est parti avant que tu n’arrives. Là, ça fait presque une heure.

Effectivement, Shun senti un remous d’énergie non loin, sûrement le mécanisme magique qui cachait la porte qui s’activait. Mü entra. Le regardant, Shun se dit qu’on n’aurait pas pu deviner qu’il était mort quelques semaines plus tôt. Il ne portait pas son armure d’or.

\- Shun !

Mü s’avança vers lui, les bras ouverts. Le jeune homme eut une fraction de seconde d’hésitation avant de se laisser aller à l’accolade amicale du chevalier du Bélier. La dernière fois qu’il avait eut un contact de ce genre avec quelqu’un, c’était avec Hyoga, et ça l’avait fait se sentir vraiment bizarre.

Mais Mü referma ses bras sur lui et il se détendit. Il avait eu de nombreuses occasions de constater, de lui-même ou des autres, qu’un chevalier n’étreint pas seulement avec ses bras, mais aussi avec son cosmos, et il se surprit à penser qu’il ne devait rien exister de plus réconfortant que l’étreinte d’un chevalier. A fortiori d’un chevalier d’or. Il se sentait si épuisé... Maintenant qu’il y était, il serait bien resté dans les bras de Mü des heures durant. Sa cosmo énergie était si douce... Comme des fleurs de coton.

Mais ça ne dura qu’un instant. Mü s’écarta et le regarda d’un air un inquiet.

\- Comment tu vas ?

Ce n’était pas une formule de politesse. C’était une vraie question. « Dis-moi comment tu te sens, parce que ça m’intéresse et que j’aimerais te venir en aide si je le peux. » Difficile de mentir. Hyoga lui avait dit qu’il n’était pas doué pour ça en plus, et il le croyait volontiers. Il haussa seulement les épaules en détournant le regard.

\- Allez, assied-toi. Tu resteras ici cette nuit si tu veux. Tu monteras demain.

Shun s’assit en remerciant. Il remarqua que Kiki restait dans la cuisine, tout à l’autre bout de la pièce. Est-ce que ça se voyait à ce point qu’il allait mal ? Qu’il avait besoin de parler ? Maintenant qu’il avait expliqué ce qu’il ressentait à Hyoga, il n’éprouvait plus ce besoin de le garder pour lui. Au contraire, il avait l’impression que ça l’aiderait. Alors il raconta. Pour la deuxième fois. C’était peut-être pour ça, ou alors parce que Mü était moins proche de lui, que ce fut nettement plus facile. Le chevalier du Bélier l’écouta du début à la fin sans dire un mot, avec attention. Arrivé à la fin de son histoire, Shun se sentait si à l’aise en sa présence qu’il ajouta même quelque chose dont il n’avait pas parlé à Hyoga.

\- Je m’en veux aussi... pour Hadès. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me dire que j’aurais dû m’apercevoir... J’aurais dû m’en rendre compte. J’ai encore parfois l’impression… que mon corps ne m’appartient plus.

Il frissonna en y pensant. Il aurait bien voulu enlacer ses jambes comme la dernière fois, sur le lit, seulement  il ne voulait pas mettre ses pieds sur le canapé. Mais Mü franchit l’espace qui les séparait, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et posa son menton sur sa tête. Shun ressentit de nouveau cette impression de chaleur et d’enveloppement. Un bien-être absolu. Il se serra contre lui.

\- Comment faites-vous ça ? Je me sens tellement bien...

Mü sourit dans ses cheveux, Shun le sentit.

\- J’ai envie de t’aider à te sentir mieux. Tu as déjà fait ça, toi aussi.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Il y a quatre ans, dans la Maison de la Balance. Ce fameux jour où tu as sauvé Hyoga. Tu t’es servi de ta cosmo énergie comme je me sers de la mienne en ce moment. Sauf que tu l’as fait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort. Si fort que tu y as presque laissé ta vie. Moi, ça ne me demande aucun effort.

\- Ah bon.

\- A table ! Dit soudain la voix de Kiki depuis la cuisine, et Shun sursauta. Ils n’avaient lancé la cuisson que vingt minutes auparavant, et même s’il n’était pas cuisinier, il savait que le pot-au-feu, ça devait au moins cuire une heure. Comment était-ce possible ? Il leva les yeux vers l’horloge murale et ouvrit la bouche, interloqué.

\- Combien de temps est-ce qu’on est restés comme ça ? Se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

\- Presqu’une heure, dit Mü en le relâchant.

Shun bafouilla des excuses, gêné.

\- Il ne faut pas t’excuser.

\- Si. Je me comporte encore comme un gosse.

Mü le gratifia d’un sourire triste pendant qu’ils s’asseyaient à table devant les assiettes fumantes servies par Kiki. Shun remercia et ils se mirent à manger.

\- A quoi vous réfléchissez, Maître ? Demanda Kiki.

Shun releva la tête et rencontra le regard de Mü. Ce dernier n’avait pas touché à son assiette et il pensa qu’il avait dû le regarder depuis qu’ils avaient commencé à manger. Finalement, il prit ses couverts.

\- Shun, dit-il en découpant un morceau de bœuf dans l’assiette. Tu n’as que dix-huit ans. Toi et les autres, vous n’avez pas vraiment eu d’enfance, ni d’adolescence... Au fond... Par certains aspects, vous êtes encore des enfants.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le silence. Shun réfléchissait à ce que Mü avait dit. Il n’avait pas tort. Mais il était le seul à manifester cette faiblesse, et il en avait honte. Il en avait assez d’être toujours à la traîne, d’être toujours celui dont il fallait s’occuper. Il avait dix-huit ans. Dans une grande partie du monde – y compris celle où il se trouvait en ce moment – il était déjà majeur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il soit le seul à ne pas pouvoir se comporter comme tel ?

* * *

\- _Assassin..._

_\- Non._

_\- Assassin ! Tu as beau dire non, c’est ce que tu es !_

_\- Non ! Les gens que j’ai tués... je l’ai fait pour une cause juste !_

_\- Meurtrier !_

_\- J’ai sauvé des milliers de vies !_

_\- Ahahahahah ! Et prétentieux avec ça ! Qui est-ce que tu essayes de convaincre ?Espèce de mauviette. Lâche !_

_\- Je ne suis pas un lâche !_

_\- C’est ça, je te crois._

_\- Hyoga l’a dit !_

_\- Pour que tu arrêtes de pleurnicher ! Ils doivent en avoir tellement marre de toi qu’ils sont prêts à te dire tout ce que tu veux entendre. Tu ne t’es pas encore rendu compte que tu étais un poids mort pour tout le monde ?_

_\- Je ne suis pas lâche._

_Silence_

_\- Peut-être pas. Après tout, tu es Hadès. Hadès n’est pas un lâche. Oui, c’est vrai._

_\- Non ! Je ne suis pas Hadès ! Je suis **moi** !_

_\- Tu le croyais aussi, il y a quelques mois, et pourtant..._

_\- Arrête ! Je t’en supplie..._

_\- Et voilà, encore à chougner !_

_\- Qui es-tu ?! Pourquoi prends-tu autant de plaisir à me faire souffrir ?!_

_Un grand éclat de rire._

_\- Tu peux arrêter tout de suite ta petite crise existentielle ! Personne ne s’intéresse à toi suffisamment pour te torturer. Tu t’en charges très bien toi-même._

_\- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !_

_-_ Shun !

_\- Tais-toi !_

\- SHUN !

Sa tête fut soudain projetée sur le côté. Une joue cuisante, Shun ouvrit les yeux sur Kiki et Mü, penché sur lui, la main qui venait de le gifler encore levée. Il eut comme une impression de déjà-vu. Ils ne pouvaient pas le réveiller sans lui cogner dessus ? Où est-ce qu’il était ?

\- Tu es au Sanctuaire, tu te souviens ? Dit Kiki en le voyant regarder autour de lui d’un air un peu égaré.

C’était ça. Le Sanctuaire. Un des canapés dans le salon de la maison du Bélier. Il s’était simplement allongé dessus, tout habillé.

\- Désolé de vous avoir réveillés, dit-il.

\- Ce n’est pas grave..., Répondit Mü tandis que Kiki s’éloignait, manifestement rassuré. Excuse-moi pour la claque, mais tu ne te réveillais pas…

Shun repensa à l’autre nuit, quand c’était Hyoga qui lui avait mis une baffe. Il se dit tout à coup que l’un comme l’autre, ils avaient du faire très attention en le frappant, pour éviter de lui arracher la tête. Et quand il voulut s’assoir sur le divan, il réalisa qu’il tremblait.

\- J’ai de nouveau crié ?

\- De nouveau ?

\- Vous n’êtes pas le premier à venir me coller des beignes au milieu de la nuit pour que je la ferme...

Amer, il passa une main sur son front, puis dans ses cheveux. Il en avait marre de ne plus pouvoir faire une nuit complète sans être réveillé soit par des cauchemars, soit par des baffes.

\- Tu as l’air épuisé, constata Mü.

\- Je dors très mal, vous voyez. C’est à cause de ce dont je vous ai parlé tout à l’heure.

Mü resta silencieux un instant.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Shaka, finit-il par dire.

Shun secoua la tête pour dissiper les brumes du sommeil. Il savait qu’il ne dormirait plus de la nuit.

\- C’est pour ça que je suis venu, en fait. Je crois qu’il pourrait m’aider, s’il est d’accord.

Mü acquiesça.

\- Tu sais, dit-il, c’est bien normal que tu aies besoin d’aide. Toi encore plus que les autres.

\- Merci, Mü.

\- Tu vas te recoucher ?

\- Non. Je n’ai plus du tout sommeil. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Un peu plus de cinq heures du matin.

Shun s’étira et tira sur ses bretelles pour les remettre sur ses épaules.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour dehors. Allez dormir, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Mü le regarda se lever et aller vers la porte, d’un air dubitatif. La main sur le chambranle, Shun se tourna vers lui.

\- Je vais bien. Je vous assure. Quand je ne dors pas... Je vais bien.

Et il sortit. Mü retourna dans sa chambre.

* * *

 Le ciel était bleu foncé au dessus du Sanctuaire. On ne voyait déjà plus les étoiles. Shun s’allongea à plat dos sur les dalles fraîches et regarda le ciel pâlir. Il était parfaitement réveillé, et il se demanda s’il était trop tôt pour monter vers le Temple d’Athéna. Il finit par décider que oui : il risquait de déranger les occupants des douze maisons. Mieux valait attendre.

Il resta donc à regarder le soleil se lever.

_Fassent les dieux que Shaka puisse m’aider. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça…_

Il baissa les paupières et essaya de repérer la cosmo-énergie du chevalier de la Vierge, six temples plus loin, sans y parvenir. Trop d’énergies bouillonnaient dans cet endroit. Il pensa un instant à retourner dans l’appartement de Mü mais se ravisa. Il ne savait pas comment fonctionnait la porte dissimulée et il ne voulait pas le réveiller à nouveau.

\- Vivement le matin...

Il commençait à avoir mal au dos.


	3. Où on apprend à ne pas écouter aux portes

* * *

_D’étranges rêveries comptent mes nuits_  
_D’un long voyage où rien ne vit_  
_D’étranges visions couvrent mon front_  
_Tout semble revêtu d’une ombre_  
_L’étrange goût de mort_  
_S’offre mon corps_  
_Soûle mon âme jusqu’à l’aurore_  
_L’étrange Ligeia renaît en moi_  
_De tout mon être je viens vers toi…_

( _Alan_ , Mylène Farmer)

* * *

Quand le soleil fut levé, Shun se mit en route vers le temple d’Athéna. Il retraversa la Maison du Bélier en sens inverse et se mit la main en visière pour regarder au loin. Tous ces escaliers... Il mit un quart d’heure à atteindre la Maison du Taureau, dans laquelle il perçut le cosmos placide et tranquille d’Aldébaran. Celui-ci sentit-il sa présence dans son Temple ? En tous cas, il ne se montra pas. Il ressentit une impression bizarre dans la Maison des Gémeaux - dans le même genre que ce qu’il avait éprouvé la première fois qu’il y était entré, l’agressivité en moins.

Il hésita sur le pas de la porte du Temple du Cancer. Il n’avait pas oublié le récit de Seiya sur la « décoration » de l’endroit. Une ambiance lugubre y régnait et il n’avait pas envie de « marcher sur des visages de morts », comme Pégase dit avait. Il entra parce qu’il le fallait bien.

Il faisait sombre et frais à l’intérieur, mais pas de masques morbides accrochés aux murs. Soulagé, il chercha un peu et ressentit la cosmo-énergie de Masque de Mort, comme étouffée par la barrière qui séparait le temple de l’appartement. Il se demanda fugitivement à quoi ressemblait l’aménagement de cette partie du temple avant de sortir.

Lorsqu’il pénétra dans la Maison de la Vierge, il étendit sa cosmo-énergie pour rechercher celle de Shaka. Il lui sembla percevoir un léger bruissement de pouvoir, puis plus rien. Soit il n’était pas là, soit il se cachait. S’il ne voulait pas qu’il sache qu’il était là, il en était parfaitement capable, alors Shun passa son chemin.

Il s’assit sur les marches entre la Maison de la Vierge et celle de la Balance. Il faisait chaud. Trop chaud. Il pensa à Hyoga, qui supportait si mal la chaleur. Et à la Maison de la Balance, un peu plus haut. S’il s’y attardait, y trouverait-il un vestige de ce qui s’était passé ? Avant que Shiryu ne l’investisse et que sa cosmo-énergie n’efface toutes les traces de ce qui l’y avait précédé.

Curieux, il se leva et franchit la cinquantaine de marches qui le séparaient du septième temple.

Il avança jusqu’au centre, là où s’était dressé, quelques années plus tôt, le cercueil de glace éternelle érigé par Camus pour son jeune disciple. Shun se souvenait à la perfection de l’émotion qu’il avait ressentie en le découvrant là-dedans. Il pouvait revoir sa peau rendue bleue par la glace, ses cheveux qui flottaient autour de son visage, figés dans un ondoiement immobile, ses yeux et sa bouche clos, sa tête inclinée sur son épaule droite...

La terreur qu’il avait éprouvée en le voyant… il n’avait jamais rien ressenti de pire de toute sa vie, avant et après. Il l’avait cru mort. Et cette horrible douleur lui avait vrillé la poitrine, celle qui veut dire que pendant un instant, votre cœur s’arrête. Plus tard, le souvenir de cette douleur l’avait poussé à se battre malgré tout, parce qu’il savait ce qu’il éprouverait si l’un de ses compagnons venait à périr.

Il s’avança vers la colonne la plus proche, posa ses deux mains à plat dessus, puis son front, les yeux fermés. La fraîcheur de la pierre lui fit du bien.

A nouveau, il étendit sa cosmo-énergie à la recherche de reliefs de leur présence ici, mais sans succès. Il y avait trop longtemps, et trop de gens étaient passés par là depuis. Il y avait de nombreuses traces de cosmos ici, mais pas celles qu’il recherchait. Tant pis...

Il traversa les dernières Maisons rapidement. Arrivé de l’autre côté de la Maison des Poissons, il fut soulagé de voir que le tapis de roses qui recouvrait les escaliers vers la Maison du Pope n’était pas là. Aphrodite ne les plaçait sans doute qu’en temps de crise, car personne, pas même Athéna, ne pouvait les franchir sans encombre. Seiya en avait fait les frais à l’époque. Il se retourna brièvement. Le chevalier des Poissons était revenu à la vie. C’était si bizarre...

A mi-parcours de la dernière volée d’escaliers, il se rendit soudain compte qu’il avait oublié son armure dans la Maison du Bélier. Il poussa un long gémissement en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par sa propre bêtise. Il n’allait quand même pas redescendre et puis tout remonter ! Il se retourna. La vue était superbe, de là où il était, il surplombait tout le Sanctuaire... Et les trois kilomètres d’escaliers en pente sèche qu’il venait de grimper. Il crut qu’il allait tomber dans les pommes.

\- Mer-de !

* * *

_Pendant, ce temps-là, au Japon..._

 Hyoga s’assit à la table de la cuisine avec un grand bol de lait et une cuillère. Le menton posé dans la paume de sa main droite, il étendit l’autre au-dessus du bol et créa un petit tourbillon de neige qui se mélangea au lait et le cristallisa. Il se mit à manger les cristaux lactés - ou le lait neigeux ? En fait, il n’avait jamais donné de nom à ce truc, parce qu’il ne le faisait que quand il était tout seul. Se servir de ses pouvoirs pour faire des choses de ce genre n’avait rien de spécialement glorieux…

L’appartement était désert. Seiya et Shiryu s’en étaient allés depuis une semaine. Après un crochet par le Sanctuaire, Seiya était parti rejoindre sa sœur dans le petit village grec où elle vivait, et Shiryu avait dû retourner aux Cinq Pics.

Le départ de Shun datait de l’avant-veille, et Ikki se trouvait quelque part dans la nature, comme toujours. Même Jabu et les autres, qui accompagnaient Saori dans le moindre de ses déplacements, restaient en Grèce auprès d’elle.

Et bizarrement, alors qu’il avait toujours été un solitaire, ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment de se retrouver tout seul. L’appartement était trop grand, sans les autres. C’était trop silencieux sans le bavardage de Seiya, sans le rire de Shun... Non.

Il se reprit mentalement. Ce silence-là s’était abattu sur eux depuis bien longtemps déjà. Quand Shun avait-il réellement ri pour la dernière fois ? Il n’arrivait pas à s’en souvenir. Il se leva, abandonnant le bol à moitié plein sur la table, et se dirigea vers le buffet qui était accolé au mur d’en face. Une photo y était posée bien en évidence, au milieu, dans un cadre en bois bon marché qui avait été acheté par Seiya.

Cette photo avait été prise deux ans auparavant. Ils étaient revenus du Sanctuaire Sous-marin depuis plusieurs mois, et ils étaient tous partis ensemble au Sanctuaire pour voir Saori qui avait définitivement quitté le Manoir Kido au profit du Temple d’Athéna. Le soleil se couchait sur les ruines qui entouraient le domaine, et ils souriaient tous, même Ikki, tout à droite. Shun, à côté de lui, posait une main sur son épaule et affichait un sourire radieux et sincère. Ils se tenaient un peu à part des autres. Hyoga, de l’autre côté de Shun, était appuyé  sur Seiya qui l’enlaçait d’un bras et Shiryu se tenait tout à gauche, souriant,  affichant cet air exaspérant qu’il avait parfois, et qui signifiait qu’il savait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient - en tout cas ça y ressemblait.

Hyoga revint à Shun. Sa main posée sur l’épaule de son aîné, comme pour l’empêcher de s’en aller. Mais Ikki repartait toujours. Rien ne le retenait, pas même les larmes de son petit frère.

Shun paraissait heureux sur cette photo. Sans doute, après des mois de répit, pensait-il que cette fois, ça y était, c’était fini. Qu’ils n’auraient plus besoin de se battre.  Plus besoin de mettre des vies en danger, plus besoin de se mettre de sang sur les mains.

Cette étincelle dans ses yeux avait disparu depuis la dernière bataille et n’y était plus jamais revenue. Cette fois, il n’arrivait pas à oublier ni à se pardonner. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu’il s’accuse de tout ? Hyoga prit le cadre et passa son pouce sur le visage des deux frères.

\- Ikki, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Shun va mal. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il n’est pas en danger de mort qu’il n’a pas besoin de toi...

Le dire à voix haute rendait les choses plus réelles, et c’était un peu une prière qu’il adressait au Phénix, aussi. S’il avait été là pour le soutenir, Shun aurait pu aller mieux.

Le téléphone sonna, l’arrachant à ses pensées. Il reposa la photo à sa place et alla décrocher le combiné sans fil posé sur le petit guéridon.

\- Allô, Hyoga à l’appareil.

\- Salut, c’est Shun.

Hyoga tendit l’oreille. Sa voix était bizarre, peut-être à cause de l’appel longue distance.

\- Salut. Comment tu vas ? Ça s’est bien passé, le trajet en avion ?

\- Bof. Je n’aime pas vraiment l’avion, tu sais bien. Tu es tout seul ?

\- Oui, il ne reste que moi. Ikki n’est pas rentré entretemps.

Un silence.

\- Je suis bête, hein ?  Dit Shun au bout du fil, et sa voix avait toujours cette tonalité bizarre.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

\- S’il était rentré, il aurait appelé.

\- Et s’il ne l’avait pas fait, je t’aurais appelé pour te le dire. De toute façon, je crois qu’il se débrouillerait pour te rejoindre. Pour lui, rentrer à la maison, c’est toujours là où tu te trouves, tu le sais.

Shun émit un drôle de soupir.

\- Tu as raison. Excuse-moi, je voulais pas te déranger... Je vais...

Il allait sans doute dire « te laisser », où « raccrocher » mais sa voix s’étrangla. Hyoga soupira. Il pleurait, il s’en doutait depuis qu’il lui avait dit bonjour. Il s’assit sur le divan et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Si tu as appelé, c’est que tu avais besoin de parler...

Shun renifla à l’autre bout du fil.

\- Où est-ce que tu es ? Demanda le chevalier du Cygne.

\- Sur les marches devant le Temple d’Athéna. Je viens de voir Saori.

\- Ah, et tout va bien ?

\- Mmmmmh.

\- Allez, raconte. Je ne suis pas ton frère mais j’ai aussi des oreilles. Et un cœur, même si ça doit pas se voir des masses.

Il entendit un petit rire mouillé.

\- Elle va bien. C’est juste que... Je crois que j’ai entendu une conversation que j’aurais pas dû…

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Quand je suis sorti de la salle, je suis resté un peu dans le couloir pour... enfin… Bon, j’avoue, j’ai fait exprès. Ils faisaient vraiment une tête d’enterrement, tous les deux.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Athéna et Sion. J’avais oublié mon armure, et j’ai cru que c’était pour ça, mais non. Ils me regardaient bizarrement. Comme... Comme s’ils avaient _pitié_.  Alors je suis resté derrière la porte. J’avais peur d’avoir fait un truc vraiment lamentable, tellement qu’ils n’osaient même pas me le dire. Et je sais qu’écouter aux portes n’a rien de très reluisant, mais je voulais savoir.

\- Je n’ai rien dit. Qu’est-ce que tu as entendu ?

\- Sion a dit : « Alors, c’est lui ? Je n’y avais jamais vraiment pensé. » Et Athéna a dit « Tu es sûr ? Ils se sont déjà tellement battus. C’est vraiment maintenant ? »,  et il a répondu « Il n’y a aucune erreur possible. Mais tout de même... Il a l’air si (Shun s’interrompit un instant) si _faible !_  »

Il avait accentué le dernier mot, et Hyoga se doutait que le grand pope n’avait pas dit ça comme ça.

\- Ça va recommencer, hein ? Dit la voix tremblante du chevalier Andromède, et Hyoga ressentit brusquement un élan douloureux dans la poitrine.

Il aurait voulu être près de lui pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Il voulait le réconforter, mais il n’était pas le plus doué pour parler.

\- Ça va recommencer, Hyoga. Ça ne finira jamais, je n’en peux plus ! Et je ne suis pas _faible_  ! Si je l’étais... Je serais mort depuis longtemps. Ça aurait peut-être été mieux comme ça.

\- Shun... Arrête de dire des choses pareilles. Tu racontes vraiment n’importe quoi.

\- Quoi ?

\- On a besoin de toi, personne ne veut que tu meures. On t’aime, tous. Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu, tout le monde. Tu as vu Shaka ?

\- Non, pas encore. Seulement Mü. Mon armure est chez lui.

\- Alors vas-y maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seul. Et essaye de te calmer. Respire à fond, détends-toi.

Il écouta Shun inspirer profondément puis expirer plusieurs fois.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Un peu. Merci, Hyoga.

\- Tu descends vers la Maison de la Vierge ?

\- Je me mets en route. Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je pense que je vais vous rejoindre. C’est vraiment bizarre ici, sans vous.

\- Camus sera content de te voir.

Hyoga entendit le sourire dans sa voix et le salua avant de raccrocher, rassuré.

_Pourquoi ça me fait ça ?_ _Pourquoi je m’inquiète comme ça ?_

\- Pourquoi ça me touche autant ? Se demanda-t-il à voix haute en retournant vers la table.

Dans le bol, le lait avait fondu.

* * *

 Au Sanctuaire, Shun se leva des marches qui surplombaient la Maison des Poissons et commença à descendre vers la Maison de la Vierge.

Il y arriva en moins d’une demi-heure. Quand il pénétra sous la colonnade, elle paraissait aussi vide qu’à l’aller. Il traversa une partie du temple jusqu’à arriver dans la grande pièce du milieu, celle où avait eu lieu l’affrontement lors de la Bataille des Douze Maisons du Zodiaque, et où se trouvait le grand lotus dans lequel Shaka s’asseyait pour méditer.  Il essaya de ne pas repenser à ce douloureux épisode et s’assit en face de la fleur de pierre. Cet endroit était apaisant. Il ramena ses genoux sous son menton et ferma les yeux.

_Il vit les yeux fermés. Comment fait-il ?_

Encore une question qu’ils s’étaient tous posée au moins une fois. Shaka « voyait »-il quand il avait les yeux fermés ? Possédait-il une espèce de double vue, ou était-il réellement, complètement aveugle ? En combat, il pouvait sentir la cosmo-énergie de l’ennemi, l’entendre se déplacer. Mais pour prendre un verre en main par exemple ? Où descendre un escalier ? Il essaya de s’imaginer le chevalier de la Vierge, dont le visage à la beauté délicate semblait l’image même de la dignité et de la sérénité, dégringolant les escaliers jusque dans la Maison du Lion. La tête qu’aurait faite Aiolia. Ah, ah. Ah. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!

Il ouvrit les yeux, secoué par un rire silencieux, et sursauta. Shaka était là, assis en face de lui, sur son lotus, l’air imperturbable. Comme si...

_Comme s’il était là depuis tout à l’heure et qu’il n’avait pas bougé. C’est possible._

Il se rappela ce qu’il avait ressenti la première fois qu’il avait rencontré la Vierge. Malgré sa position, son attitude calme, la sérénité complète de sa cosmo-énergie, il dégageait une telle aura de puissance qu’il donnait l’impression de pouvoir tous les réduire en cendres au moindre battement de cils.

Soudain, il se sentit gêné. Est-ce qu’il devait lui dire bonjour ?

Le chevalier de la Vierge esquissa un sourire.

\- As-tu perdu ta langue, chevalier Andromède ?

Shun déglutit et se redressa.

\- Non, désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous... te... vous déranger.

Le sourire de Shaka s’élargit.

\- Hé bien, il y a quelques années de ça, il me semble me souvenir que tu as essayé de me tuer... Alors tu peux me tutoyer.

Shun grimaça et émit un bruit à peine audible, comme si Shaka l’avait frappé en pleine poitrine. Il se mit à genoux, s’appuya des deux mains sur les dalles et baissa la tête.

\- Pardon ! Dit-il. Je suis désolé...

Bizarrement, ça lui fit du bien. Il aurait voulu demander pardon à tous ceux qu’il avait blessés. Mais certaines personnes n’étaient plus là pour entendre ses excuses.

Shaka inclina la tête sur son épaule droite. Il semblait regarder Shun à travers ses paupières baissées.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi t’excuses-tu ? Dans cette affaire, c’est vous, chevaliers de bronze, qui aviez raison. Nous étions dans l’erreur. Tu n’as rien à te reprocher.

Shun releva la tête vers lui. Il ne portait pas son armure, mais un sari blanc et pourpre attaché sur l’épaule. À le voir comme ça, il n’avait en rien l’aspect d’un guerrier. Pas plus que lui-même, d’ailleurs, avec ses bretelles et sa silhouette mince. Et pourtant, au-delà des apparences...

\- Ça n’a pas d’importance pour moi, d’avoir eu tort ou raison ! Ce que j’ai fait... je l’ai fait, c’est comme ça. Toutes les excuses du monde...

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, les mâchoires crispées, les yeux fermés. Il fallait que ça s’arrête. Que ça cesse, il n’en pouvait plus. Il se redressa, le regard braqué sur Shaka qui n’avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Je t’en supplie... Aide-moi.


	4. Pénibles souvenirs

* * *

_Tous ces combats… qui brisent insouciance  
Mordent l’existence. J’ai la mélancholia_  
_Qui rend l’âme à nu, qui me constitue_  
 _Tous ces combats… Alors que la rage_  
 _Que tout fait naufrage, j’ai dans mon autre “Moi”_  
 _Un désir d’aimer, comme un bouclier_

 _(_ _Tous ces combats,_ Mylène Farmer)

* * *

Le soleil était écrasant. Assis sur les gradins de pierre de la plus petite des arènes du Sanctuaire, Shun observait l’entraînement des novices. Il avait adopté leur tenue, tunique et pantalon de tissu, chaussures lacées jusqu’au genou et ceinture de cuir. Il se fondait plus facilement dans la masse habillé comme ça - ses habits de tous les jours et son armure qui le faisaient beaucoup trop remarquer.

Au Sanctuaire, lui et les autres faisaient un peu figure de héros vedettes, parce que tout le monde connaissait évidemment le rôle qu’ils avaient joué durant la bataille contre Hadès et les 108 Spectres, ainsi que leurs faits d’armes des années précédentes. Il avait appris que lors de son passage par la Maison du Bélier, Shiryu s’était fait alpaguer par une bande d’aspirants et qu’il avait été contraint bon gré mal gré de participer à leur entraînement. Il n’avait pas envie de se retrouver obligé d’affronter une vingtaine d’apprentis super enthousiasmés par ses « prouesses ». Il eut une pensée compatissante pour eux. Lui, il n’était pas obligé de s’entraîner. Il faisait une de ces chaleurs... il releva ses cheveux à l’arrière de sa tête et, de sa main libre, s’éventa la nuque.

\- Andromède ? Dit une voix familière derrière lui.

Il se retourna en espérant que personne n’avait entendu. La haute stature du chevalier du Taureau jetait sur lui une ombre immense.

\- Bonjour, Aldébaran, répondit-il.

\- Je me disais bien que c’était toi, répondit le chevalier d’or en le rejoignant. Il s’assit un gradin plus bas que lui pour être à sa hauteur.  Pas évident de te reconnaître  dans cette tenue de novice.

Lui non plus ne portait pas son armure, et ça le rendait moins imposant, moins impressionnant. Comme il était loin d’être l’unique colosse du Sanctuaire, il pouvait lui aussi passer plus ou moins inaperçu. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur l’entraînement qui se déroulait  quelques mètres plus bas.

\- Ils travaillent dur, dit Shun, content d’avoir de la compagnie.

\- Oui. Ce sont les futurs gardes qui s’entraînent, là.

\- Ah bon ? Ils ont du mérite. Il fait si chaud !

Il pensa à Hyoga. Ça faisait une semaine qu’il lui avait dit qu’il allait venir mais il n’avait pas de nouvelles. Ce n’était pas plus mal, par des températures pareilles. Lui qui supportait si mal la chaleur…

\- J’ai entendu dire que tu étais devenu l’apprenti de Shaka ?

Shun se tourna vers son aîné, surpris, sans trouver quoi répondre.

\- Ce n’est pas vrai ? Demanda le chevalier du Taureau en voyant son air interloqué.

\- Je ne sais pas. Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- On ne vit pas très vieux dans le métier, tu dois le savoir, répondit le Taureau en croisant les bras. Nous autres, chevaliers d’or, sommes pour la plupart en âge de nous choisir un disciple. Un successeur. Shaka ne fait pas exception.

Shun ouvrit la bouche, étonné. Il n’avait jamais pensé à ça.

\- On n’a pas parlé de ça, dit-il. Je suis venu le voir pour lui demander de m’apprendre certaines choses... S’il est mon maître en ce sens, je ne sais pas si je suis son _apprenti._ Il n’a jamais été question que je prenne sa succession.

De toute façon, il n’aurait pas voulu. Il avait déjà porté l’armure de la Vierge - suite à quoi elle avait été réduite à l’état de poussière et Mû avait mis un temps fou à la réparer. Il avait probablement les qualifications pour devenir chevalier d’or en termes de puissance, d’expérience, et il était né sous le bon signe, ce qui était crucial pour porter une des douze armures d’or. Mais il n’y avait  qu’une chose dans sa condition de chevalier à laquelle il n’était pas prêt à renoncer (en dehors évidemment de la compagnie et de l’amitié des autres), et c’était l’armure d’Andromède. Elle faisait partie intégrante de son corps, à présent, et il l’aimait - au moins autant qu’il pouvait la détester pour ce qu’elle représentait. Sans ses chaînes, il se sentait toujours un peu... _amputé_. Jamais il ne changerait d’armure. Devenir chevalier d’or représentait aussi d’autres responsabilités dont il ne voulait pas. Connaissant la raison de sa venue au Sanctuaire, Shaka ne pouvait certainement pas attendre ça de lui. Mais il ferait mieux de lui en parler, peut-être que pour lui, ça allait de soi.

_Je devrais avoir honte de moi. Combien de centaines de personne ici donneraient tout pour être à ma place ? Pour être pressenti pour succéder à Shaka ? Je devrais être fier, et pourtant..._

\- Tu n’as pas l’air d’aller bien, dit tout à coup Aldébaran qu’il avait presque oublié.

Shun se tourna vers lui en essayant de sourire. Il aimait bien le chevalier du Taureau. C’était un roc, d’une indéfectible loyauté envers Athéna, franc et toujours calme. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire qu’il aurait mieux fait de prendre exemple sur lui.

\- Non, tout va bien. J’étais juste en train de me dire que tu as peut-être raison, peut-être que Shaka voudrait que je devienne son disciple. Je devrais en parler avec lui.

Il se levait pour partir - autant s’occuper de ça tout de suite - lorsqu’Aldébaran lui demanda :

\- Ça te plairait ? De devenir le chevalier de la Vierge ?

Shun se tourna vers lui, et pendant un instant, il eut l’impression que le chevalier du Taureau savait exactement ce qu’il pensait. Ses yeux reflétaient une espèce de compréhension totale. Alors il répondit franchement.

\- Non. Vraiment pas.

Aldébaran le gratifia d’un sourire qui contrastait avec son regard - triste. Shun se détourna.

\- J’y vais. Merci !

Et il s’éloigna.

En réalité, vivre au Sanctuaire - en tout cas en habitant une des douze Maisons du zodiaque – constituait au quotidien une véritable épreuve. Il avait la chance de loger dans la Maison de la Vierge qui se trouvait à mi-chemin, mais pour ceux d’en bas, Aphrodite, Shura et Camus étaient des légendes. On ne les y voyait jamais, contrairement à Mü où Aldébaran. Même lui, il avait besoin de se sentir motivé pour descendre en « ville ». Ce matin, il avait vraiment eu envie d’aller assister à l’entraînement, alors il était descendu. Il s’était déplacé pour voir tous ces volontaires qui avaient ce feu sacré que Shaka avait tout d’abord pensé qu’il avait perdu.

_Je ne l’ai jamais eue, cette vocation. Je suis loyal envers Athéna, je veux la protéger, je veux protéger cette Terre sur laquelle vivent les gens que j’aime. Mais ça n’a **jamais** été une vocation, pour moi. Si j’avais eu le choix... Ma vie aurait été très différente._

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, avec Shaka – enfin, surtout lui. Shaka avait écouté, les paupières closes comme toujours, et ça rendait les choses plus faciles à dire que s’il avait dû le regarder dans les yeux. Plus faciles aussi, parce qu’il les avait déjà dites, à Hyoga et à Mü, et qu’ils ne l’avaient pas jugé. Il voulait qu’on le comprenne, et pour l’instant, ça se passait plutôt bien. Shaka, qui était la pondération et l’objectivité faites homme, se révélait être de loin le mieux placé pour lui donner un avis neutre. Il lui avait dit que pour lui, la voie vers la « guérison » passait par deux étapes essentielles : petit un, la compréhension, petit deux, l’acceptation. Shun doutait d’arriver un jour à se pardonner (car c’était là la véritable signification du mot acceptation, en l’occurrence) ce qu’il avait fait, et il se demandait comment Shaka allait bien pouvoir s’y prendre pour l’y amener. Depuis une semaine, ils n’avaient rien « fait » de concret, juste parlé. Comme chez un psy. Sauf que, bien sûr, un psy aurait probablement déjà averti les « gentils messieurs en blouse blanche » et l’aurait fait interner pour schizophrénie délirante. Ou appelé les flics qui l’auraient envoyé en prison pour meurtre. 

Il entra dans le Temple en silence. Le chevalier de la Vierge était là, en pleine méditation. Il ne le dérangea pas, se contentant de lui signaler sa présence avant d’aller vers l’appartement. Il forma avec ses doigts le signe cabalistique que Shaka lui avait appris pour dévoiler la porte, et esquissa le mouvement qui l’ouvrait.

Etant donné que, contrairement à Mû, il ne vivait pas en compagnie d’un apprenti de treize ans qui le forçait à avoir un logement habitable par quelque chose d’autre qu’un ermite en pleine extase mystique, l’appartement de Shaka était plus que chichement meublé. Les murs étaient blancs, le salon comportait une table et deux chaises, point. La chambre que Shun occupait contenait des meubles assortis en bois clair qui avaient l’air de sortir d’un catalogue Ikéa. Quand il y était entré la première fois, elle sentait à la fois le renfermé **_ET_** le neuf, ce qui constituait une association si bizarre et improbable qu’il était resté debout, immobile, l’urne de son armure sur le dos, le nez en l’air, à respirer pendant cinq minutes pour tenter d’identifier l’odeur. Il n’avait pas vu la chambre de Shaka, mais il y avait fort à parier qu’il n’allait pas souvent se coucher, qu’il passait plus probablement la nuit dans la position du lotus dans le Temple, comme pendant la journée. Quelle drôle de vie...

Il entra dans « sa » chambre et regarda l’urne posée en évidence au milieu de la table, à côté de la fenêtre. Il en avait vu, pour cette armure. Elle était à la fois la cause et la conséquence de toutes ces souffrances... Il tendit la main et tira la chaîne. La boîte s’ouvrit et l‘armure apparut, superbe, nimbée d’une lumière dorée qui éclipsait un peu la brillance de sa couleur rose. Il effleura du bout des doigts l’extrémité circulaire qui pendait du poignet d’Andromède, et la chaîne s’anima, se tendit vers lui. S’enroula autour de son poignet, comme un chat qui aurait donné des coups de tête pour quémander des caresses et de l’attention. Plus que tout autre, il l’avait compris en voyant Shiryu, Seiya, et bientôt Hyoga, renoncer si facilement aux leurs, son armure - et surtout sa chaîne - était une créature vivante, douée de volonté et d’affection. Elle était différente des autres. Il sentait qu’elle le réclamait.

«  _Portes-moi_  » semblait-elle dire, alors qu’il entrelaçait ses doigts aux maillons de la chaîne de bronze. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il ne l‘avait plus mise et ça lui manquait. Cette seconde peau qui faisait partie intégrante de son corps.

Il leva une main presque tendre vers le masque qui supportait le diadème. Était-ce une simple impression, la force de l’habitude où y avait-il _vraiment_ quelque chose ? Ce visage avait-il toujours eut cet aspect-là ?

 _Elle me ressemble.._. _C’est du délire._ Il s’empressa de refermer la boîte et de ressortir. Shaka avait dû émerger de sa transe à présent, il pouvait aller le rejoindre sans le déranger. Et effectivement, il se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce comme s’il l’attendait. Il le salua.

\- Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il, bien que cette question lui parût idiote à chaque fois qu’il la posait.

\- Bien. Et toi ?

Shun haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis descendu au Colisée assister à l’entraînement. J’ai vu Aldébaran.

Il marqua une pause. Shaka, qui d’une manière ou d’une autre arrivait toujours à sentir s’il avait fini de parler ou non, ne dit rien, attendant qu’il poursuive.  

\- Dis, est-ce que tu voudrais que je prenne ta succession ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Répondit le chevalier de la Vierge.

C’était son habitude de toujours  répondre par des interrogations.

\- Parce qu’Aldébaran m’a dit que tu avais besoin d’un disciple. Il croyait que c’était ce que je faisais ici.

Shaka secoua la tête.

\- Il est vrai qu’il est temps pour moi d’y penser et que tu possèdes toutes les qualifications requises. Il se trouve également que ce que je vais t’apprendre relève de la formation que je donnerais à mon apprenti, mais je ne pensais pas à ça. Tu le voudrais ?

\- Non.

\- Alors dans ce cas, le chapitre est clos. On va se mettre au travail. Aujourd’hui, on va commencer à chercher sérieusement.

Shun sentit son estomac se contracter. Il n’aimait pas la façon qu’il avait eue de dire ça. Il ne craignait ni la douleur ni la mort, mais il n’était quand même pas rassuré.

\- D’accord, dit-il. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

\- On s’assied.

Ils s’exécutèrent et s’assirent face à face, en tailleur.

\- Nous allons entrer dans ta mémoire. C’est une forme d’hypnose qui va nous permettre de visiter tes souvenirs d’une façon claire et extérieure. En spectateurs. Bien sûr, tu n’es pas obligé. Il y a des choses personnelles que tu ne veux peut-être pas que je voie.

\- Non, il n’y a rien de gênant dans mon passé. Rien qui ne concerne pas directement mon problème en tout cas.

\- D’accord. Alors ferme les yeux et essaye de te détendre.

Shun s’exécuta, les mains posées sur ses genoux, les épaules lâches. Shaka posa sa paume sur ses paupières closes, à plat. Sa peau était fraîche, ce qui était surprenant et agréable par cette chaleur.

\- Très bien... Maintenant...

Il murmura des mots que Shun ne comprit pas, puis celui-ci eut brusquement l’impression qu’il s’enfonçait à l’intérieur de son propre corps, comme s’il était tombé dans un arbre creux dont les parois se resserraient peu à peu. Il s’efforça de rester calme, conscient que c’était sans doute provoqué par l’ « hypnose » de Shaka. La sensation empira encore, puis disparut aussi soudainement qu’elle était apparue. Il rouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un petit cri en reconnaissant l’endroit dans lequel il se trouvait.

\- Mais c’est... la cour de l’orphelinat ?

\- A partir de maintenant, c’est toi qui sais, dit la voix tranquille de Shaka à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter à nouveau. Nous sommes dans un de tes souvenirs.

Shun regarda autour de lui. Un groupe d’enfants se trouvait non loin d’eux.

\- Ils nous voient ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, et ils ne nous entendent pas non plus. Nous sommes dans ton souvenir, nous n’avons pas remonté le temps.

\- Je vois.

\- Si nous sommes là, tu n’es pas loin. Si on allait te chercher, histoire de savoir pourquoi ta mémoire a choisi ce souvenir ?

\- Choisi ? Demanda Shun en se dirigeant vers les enfants.

\- Nous n’allons pas passer en revue toute ta vie, ça prendrait des années. Nous n’allons voir que les évènements qui t’ont marqué le plus.

\- D’accord.

\- Alors, où es-tu ?

\- Là.

Il montra du doigt un petit garçon aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux noisette. Pas difficile à repérer, c’était le seul à être collé à - caché derrière - un  garçon plus grand que lui. Ce dernier avec des cheveux noirs et un air méfiant. Ikki. Shiryu, Seiya et Jabu se détachaient eux aussi du reste du groupe. Les autres, il ne s’en rappelait guère.

\- Quel âge as-tu, là ?

\- Quatre ou cinq ans. Ils ont tous l’air d’attendre quelque chose, non ?

\- Oui, probablement ce qui fait l’objet de notre présence. On ne va pas tarder à savoir.

Et effectivement, un instant plus tard, une voiture pénétra dans la cour de l’orphelinat. Les enfants s’avancèrent prudemment dans sa direction, et Shun et Shaka les suivirent. Le conducteur sortit et contourna la voiture pour ouvrir la portière du côté passager.

\- C’est Hyoga ! Souffla Shun.

Effectivement, le petit garçon qui descendait de la voiture avait d’épais cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu clair. Il paraissait emprunté et regarda les enfants qui l’observaient avec appréhension. Son accompagnateur commença à parler au petit groupe, à le présenter.

_Comme il était petit ! Il n’avait que cinq ans quand il est arrivé. Donc Ikki a six ans et moi quatre._

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda Shaka.

\- Quoi ? Je ne pleure pas.

\- Pas maintenant. Mais tu pleurais, regarde.

Il se pencha pour se regarder, et de fait, le petit Shun se tenait encore plus serré contre Ikki, le visage enfoui dans son épaule, secoué de sanglots. Son frère le serrait dans ses bras, son regard toujours fixé sur le « nouveau ». Il réfléchit. Pourquoi diable, pour commencer, le jour de l’arrivée de Hyoga était-il si important ? Puis il se souvint de quelque chose.

\- Hyoga est le premier enfant qui est arrivé à l’orphelinat après que Ikki et moi nous nous y sommes installés. Et l’éducateur nous a dit... quel manque de délicatesse de parler de ça devant lui ! Il nous a dit que sa maman était morte... Nous n’étions là que depuis quelques semaines, je n’avais pas encore bien réalisé... Je crois que c’est à ce moment là, quand j’ai vu arriver un nouvel orphelin et qu’on nous a si clairement dit que personne n’allait venir le chercher... que j’ai vraiment _compris_. Pour nous aussi, c’était fini. Nos parents ne reviendraient pas nous chercher, Ikki et moi. C’est pour ça que je pleurais.

Il reporta son attention sur Hyoga. L’éducateur avait fini son petit discours et s’en allait vers l’établissement, le laissant avec eux. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel il se vit arrêter de pleurer et fixer sur Hyoga ses yeux d’enfant fasciné, et il savait pourquoi. Ils étaient au Japon, et lui-même avait les cheveux et les yeux exceptionnellement clairs compte tenu de ses origines. Mais Hyoga, lui, était blond comme les blés et ses yeux étaient bleus. À part à la télévision - qu’il n’avait plus regardée depuis la mort de leur mère des semaines auparavant, et quelques semaines sont une éternité pour un enfant de cet âge - il n’avait jamais vu une personne présentant un tel aspect. Même sa peau avait une couleur un peu plus claire que la leur.

\- Si vous voulez qu’un enfant arrête de pleurer, occupez-lui l’esprit avec autre chose, dit Shaka, qui semblait avoir remarqué, lui aussi.

Quelques-uns des enfants - dont Seiya bien sûr, toujours gentil et amical - s’étaient avancés vers le nouvel orphelin et lui parlaient. Shun voulut s’avancer pour écouter ce qu’ils se disaient mais soudain, le décor sembla se dissoudre autour de lui.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il à Shaka qui ne bougeait pas, les bras croisés comme s’il ne se passait rien. Mais il n’y voyait pas, se rendait-il seulement compte ? Toujours cette sempiternelle question.

\- On change de souvenir, ça va se stabiliser. Attends une minute.

Shun attendit. Au bout de quelques instants, l’espèce de poussière grise mouvante qui les entourait se mit à bouger différemment, pour former un nouveau décor.

C’était à nouveau l’orphelinat, mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient à l’intérieur, dans le réfectoire qu’on avait débarrassé des tables à manger mais qui sentait toujours le _misô_ et la soupe de riz. Shun reconnut la scène instantanément : tous les orphelins étaient rassemblés autour de Tatsumi et d’une grande boîte percée d’un trou. L’un des enfants avait le bras enfoncé dedans et essayait manifestement d’attraper quelque chose. Ils avaient fait un bond de plus de trois ans, et c’était le jour où on leur avait annoncé leur départ pour les camps d’entraînement.

\- C’est le jour où on a choisi nos destinations pour nos entraînements, dit-il à Shaka. Oh, c’est le tour de Seiya !

Effectivement, le petit brun avait plongé son bras dans l’urne géante et avait attrapé le premier papier qu’il avait pu atteindre avant de le tendre à Tatsumi.

\- Seiya ira au Sanctuaire, en Grèce, annonça t-il.

Seiya s’éloigna et Hyoga s’avança d’un air décidé. Lui fit un peu tourner les papiers pliés pour les mélanger avant d’en choisir un.

\- Hyoga ira en Sibérie, dit Tatsumi, et d’ajouter un mot Russe qui devait être le nom d’un village.

Shun vit le visage du futur chevalier du Cygne s’éclairer.

\- Il était bien le seul à être content, releva-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi l’était-il ? Demanda Shaka.

\- La mère de Hyoga est morte dans le naufrage d’un bateau qui a coulé tout près de l’endroit  où ils l’ont envoyé. Son entraînement lui permettait d’aller la voir... Son maître lui a très souvent reproché son sentimentalisme...

_... et maintenant, il est devenu aussi froid que la glace qu’il manipule._

-... Shun ira sur l’île de la Mort.

Les enfants se mirent tous à murmurer et Shun se vit, tête basse, écouter ce que lui disait Tatsumi sur sa future destination. Shaka haussa les sourcils.

\- L’île de la Mort ? Répéta-t-il.

\- A la base, c’est moi qui devais partir là-bas. Ikki n’est jamais très loquace sur le sujet, mais pour le peu que j’en sais, je n’aurais pas survécu à l’entraînement qu’il y a subi. S’il n’avait pas pris ma place, je n’aurais jamais ramené l’armure du Phénix.

La voix d’Ikki s’éleva dans la pièce.

\- Intéressant ! Envoyez-moi là-bas à sa place.

\- De quoi tu te mêles ? Ce n’est pas parce que c’est ton frère que tu as voix au chapitre ! Répliqua Tatsumi.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça change ? Tout ce qui compte, c’est que quelqu’un vous ramène l’armure, pas vrai ? Alors si je veux prendre sa place, il n’y a pas de problème !

Le petit Shun jeta un regard reconnaissant et coupable à son frère avant de lui donner le papier qu’il tenait à la main. Il s’approcha de l’urne pour en piocher un nouveau.

\- Shun ira sur l’île d’Andromède.

La scène se dissout.

\- Je me suis toujours senti mal vis-à-vis d’Ikki. Il a tellement souffert, là-bas, pour moi... Et en plus, ça n’a pas vraiment adouci mon sort. Je ne dirais pas qu’il a fait ça pour rien, mais l’île d’Andromède n’a rien d’une station balnéaire non plus... Il y fait étouffant la journée et glacial la nuit, il n’y a pas de végétation, que de la pierre partout. La seule eau qu’on y trouve, c’est celle de la mer qui entoure l’île. Quand j’y étais, j’étais tout le temps malade à cause du chaud et froid... Mais mon maître, Albior, était une personne formidable. Rien à voir avec celui d’Ikki.

Le brouillard de couleurs autour d’eux recommença à s’agglomérer. C’était à nouveau la cour de l’orphelinat, mais tout le monde était dehors, sous un soleil écrasant. Une petite foule était rassemblée à côté d’un autocar. Shun se retrouva aussitôt, debout à côté de la porte.

\- C’est le jour de mon départ pour l’île, dit-il d’une voix calme, mais en fait, il avait une boule au fond de la gorge.

Ce souvenir-là, il n’avait pas besoin de ça pour s’en rappeler parfaitement. Un petit groupe d’enfants se tenait tout près du petit Shun, l’entourant. Il y avait là, entre autres, Seiya et Shiryu qui redoublaient de gentillesse envers lui.

\- Ikki était déjà parti. C’est pour ça qu’il n’est pas là.

_Et c’est pour ça que les autres sont si gentils. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours  celui pour lequel il faut s’inquiéter ? Celui qui n’est pas capable de se débrouiller tout seul ?_

\- Tu devrais monter avec lui dans le bus, dit Shaka.

Shun fit ce que lui disait le chevalier de la Vierge et suivit son image passée dans le bus où il alla s’asseoir dans un siège du côté de la vitre. Il parcourait la cour du regard à la recherche de quelqu’un qui n’était manifestement pas là. Pourtant, il savait qu’Ikki était déjà parti. Il se pencha pour regarder par la fenêtre et effleura le dos du petit garçon. Aussitôt, des mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, aussi clairement que si on les lui avait dit à l’oreille avec sa voix d’enfant :

_Pourquoi il ne vient pas ?_

Surpris, il sursauta et recula. Avait-il entendu ses propres pensées ? Intrigué, il approcha une main hésitante de son épaule.

_... s’en fiche complètement que je m’en vais !_

Et l’enfant fondit en larmes. Shun enleva sa main, déconcerté. Ikki était parti une semaine auparavant, il ne comprenait pas. Mais l’image se dissout et il se retrouva près de Shaka.

\- On dirait que quelque chose te laisse perplexe, dit aussitôt le gardien de la maison de la Vierge.

Pour le coup, c’était trop fort, alors Shun finit par poser la question qui le taraudait depuis des jours :

\- Shaka, est-ce que tu peux voir ?

\- Pas à proprement parler, répondit le chevalier blond. Mais mon ouïe et mes autres sens sont beaucoup plus sensibles que les tiens. Et je peux ressentir la moindre vibration d’humeur, le moindre changement de ton état d’esprit dans ton cosmos. Et en ce moment-même, tu es perplexe, Andromède. Pourquoi ?

\- Je peux entendre mes pensées. Là tout de suite, je l’ai fait involontairement. Et je ne comprends pas ce que j’ai entendu.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Quand je suis parti, je pleurais, mais pas parce que j’avais peur. C’était parce que quelqu’un n’était pas venu me dire au revoir. Pas Ikki, puisqu’il était déjà parti, alors je ne comprends pas. Je pensais qu’ « il » s’en fichait complètement si je partais. Mais je ne sais pas de qui il s’agit. On était très nombreux à l’orphelinat... Aïe !

Une épine de douleur venait de lui traverser la tête. Il porta vivement la main à son front.

\- Tu as mal à la tête ?

\- Oui ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tout à coup...

Shaka leva les mains et formula une incantation incompréhensible. Un instant plus tard, la Maison de la Vierge réapparut autour d’eux.  Shun ouvrit les yeux, assis par terre en face de l’autre chevalier. La douleur s’était déjà estompée.

\- C’est normal que tu aies mal. Ton esprit se bat contre ces intrusions. Tu devrais aller te reposer. C’est épuisant mentalement, et nous devons continuer. Si tu es toujours d’accord.

Shun hocha la tête avec vigueur. Plus que jamais, il voulait dépasser ces traumatismes. Il allait tout affronter, et si Shaka pouvait l’y aider, il ferait tout ce qu’il lui dirait.

\- Je n’ai pas renoncé. Je vais essayer de dormir un peu.

Un instant plus tard, allongé sur son lit, le bras croisés derrière la tête, il regardait le plafond. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, il n’arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il essayait de se souvenir qui n’était pas venu lui dire au revoir le jour où il était parti, et pourquoi ça lui avait fait tant de peine. Mais c’était peine perdue. Il arrêta de se battre contre le sommeil qui l’envahissait. Shaka lui avait dit de se reposer. Cette courte séance avait généreusement puisé dans ses réserves d’énergie en forçant les barrières de son esprit. Et quelque chose lui disait que les suivantes n’allaient pas être plus douces.

En quoi il ne se trompait pas. Les jours qui suivirent furent de réelles épreuves. Le premier souvenir que lui vint le lendemain matin fut celui du jour où il avait obtenu l’armure d’Andromède. Shaka avait été surpris de ne rien voir du tout de son entraînement, mais c’était une partie de sa vie que Shun occultait. Contrairement aux combats qui avaient suivi, son séjour sur l’île d’Andromède ne l’avait pas beaucoup marqué, c’était juste une période pénible dont il ne voyait pas l’intérêt de se souvenir. Après l’armure, ce furent des souvenirs du Tournoi Intergalactique, leurs retrouvailles rendues un peu étranges par la rivalité et les armures. L’arrivée de Hyoga qui portait l’armure du Cygne. Celle d’Ikki. Sa douleur face à son frère qui le haïssait désormais, qui voulait le tuer. L’intervention de Hyoga et des autres. L’affrontement contre le chevalier noir d’Andromède.

La première mort. Shun pleura doucement. Même si à, ce moment-là, il n’avait pas réalisé ce qu’il avait fait. Il se passait alors tellement de choses… Ça avait pris un peu de temps, mais la réalité avait fini par le rattraper.

Ni l’un ni l’autre ne s’étaient attendus à avoir droit au Curriculum Vitae complet du chevalier Andromède. Tout y passa, et cela prit une semaine. Shun regretta même de s’être engagé là-dedans, il commençait à avoir peur de faire pire que bien. Même après les séances qui étaient épuisantes, il n’arrivait plus à dormir. Il avait des cernes noirs sous les yeux, et l’esprit embrumé par la fatigue. Mais comme il ne se plaignait pas, ils continuèrent et Shaka eut tout le loisir d’assister aux pires moments de sa vie. Des choses qu’il aurait bien aimé oublier. La colère meurtrière qu’il avait éprouvée face au chevalier des Poissons, qui avait assassiné son maître et en riait. La sombre satisfaction de s’être vengé alors qu’il glissait dans l’inconscience provoquée par la rose qui buvait son sang. L’affrontement contre Mime de Benetnasch, qui avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ô combien atroces avaient été ces moments pendant lesquels le guerrier divin d’Eta avait mit son cœur à nu sans vergogne, exhibant ses faiblesses et les terribles vérités qu’il y cachait, qu’il refusait d’admettre. Ce qu’il pensait réellement.

\- Pourquoi continuer à te battre ? Demandait-il en s’avançant vers lui, sa harpe à la main, tandis que Shun essayait de se relever. Pourquoi, Andromède ?

Sa curiosité paraissait sincère. Shun parvenait à se relever et répondait.

\- Je te l’ai déjà dit, je dois sauver Athéna et protéger le monde.

Le jeune homme continuait de le regarder de son air impassible, alors qu’il haletait, le corps endolori.

\- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir protéger le monde ? Non... Crois-tu vraiment que ce monde vaille la peine d’être protégé ?

Shun s’immobilisait. Assistant au souvenir, le chevalier du présent savait qu’il venait d’être surpris. C’était là une des inavouables questions qu’il s’était déjà posées.

\- Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir purifier le monde de tout le mal qui l’habite en le combattant ? Réponds-moi.

Mais il était resté muet, sidéré. Comment cet homme pouvait-il exprimer ses pensées les plus secrètes comme ça ? Il n’avait pas exagéré quand il avait parlé de ses pouvoirs. Il était si différent de ceux qu’il avait combattus auparavant...

\- Durant la bataille des Douze Maisons, tu as blessé tes adversaires et tu as toi-même été blessé, poursuivait Mime. Et qu’as-tu gagné dans tout ça ? Une bataille supplémentaire. Pas vrai ?

Shun reculait, incrédule, les yeux brillants. Il ne pouvait pas le nier...Combien de combats à mener, et combien de personnes avait-il dû blesser dans cette bataille... ? Tout ça au nom de leur Justice, qu’ils pensaient être la bonne. Le doute qui sommeillait en lui le submergeait, il tombait à genoux... malgré tout leur courage, leur idéal était-il utopique ? Son avenir ne serait-il qu’une succession de combats? Personne n’était là pour lui répondre... Peut-être Mime avait-il raison. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandait-il, la tête penchée vers le sol. Pourquoi personne ne répond ? Cette bataille... que nous menons...

\- Andromède, disait Mime qui le regardait pleurer d’un air imperturbable. La seule façon de mettre un terme à ce combat... Pour toi, c’est de succomber à la mort.

Il levait une main pour lui porter un coup fatal, mais à cet instant, Shun entendait la voix d’Ikki. Il se relevait et il continuait le combat… mais sans grande conviction.

Quand le souvenir se dissipa, il n’osait pas regarder Shaka.

\- Tout ce qu’il a dit... était vrai. Je n’ai pas la foi, comme Seiya ou Shiryu. Je veux protéger ce monde dans lequel vivent les gens que j’aime... Mais me battre, ça va à l’encontre de tout ce à quoi j’aspire. Mime l’a dit : mes chaînes ne font que refléter mon propre dégoût du combat.

En réalité, parmi tous les souvenirs qu’ils traversèrent, un seul ne fut pas pénible pour Shun : sa tentative désespérée pour sauver Hyoga, dans la maison de la Balance. Il s’était regardé ôter d’abord son propre casque, puis celui du chevalier du Cygne, avant de l’enlacer étroitement. Dans le souvenir, il ne pouvait pas ressentir l’intensité de sa cosmo-énergie lorsqu’il l’avait déployée, mais il était sûr d’une chose : jamais il n’avait vu une telle lumière. Jamais il n’avait été si heureux d’être chevalier que ce jour-là, où au lieu de se battre et d’essayer de tuer quelqu’un, il pouvait se servir de sa puissance pour sauver la vie d’une personne qui lui était chère. Le visage de Hyoga reprenait peu à peu les couleurs de la vie, à mesure que le souvenir devenait de moins en moins net parce que lui-même perdait lentement conscience.

\- J’aurais préféré mourir en essayant de le sauver que de le voir mourir dans mes bras, dit-il à voix haute pour Shaka. C’est la seule fois de ma vie où je me suis servi de mon cosmos sans me sentir mal. Je me sentais bien plus à ma place que dans un combat. Les autres disent que je ne devrais pas combattre dans cet état d’esprit, mais je préfère de loin me sacrifier que faire du mal.

Comme d’habitude, le chevalier de la Vierge avait acquiescé histoire de lui signaler qu’il l’avait entendu, mais n’avait pas réagi. Le souvenir s’était évanoui. Dommage, il aurait bien voulu voir Hyoga se réveiller. Il était curieux de savoir quelle avait été sa réaction en se rendant compte de ce qui s’était passé. En plus, Seiya lui avait dit qu’un peu plus tard, le chevalier du Cygne était arrivé dans la Maison du Scorpion en le tenant dans ses bras « comme une jeune mariée ». Humour pégasien, fallait pas chercher, mais il aurait aimé voir ça quand même.

 


	5. Le corps et l'esprit

* * *

_Let me take you on a trip_   
_Around the world and back_   
_And you won’t have to move_   
_You just sit still_   
_Now let your mind do the walking_   
_And let my body do the talking_   
_Let me show you the world in my eyes_

( _World in my eyes_ , Depeche Mode)

* * *

 

La Maison de la Vierge était vide. Aussi vide que peut l’être une des douze Maisons du Zodiaque. Plusieurs gardes y étaient passés dans le courant de la journée sans y rencontrer âme qui vive, ni le chevalier d’or, ni son jeune hôte.

Pourtant, ils étaient là. En plein milieu de la grande salle, assis face à face dans un état de transe profonde. Le visage de Shaka n’exprimait, comme à son habitude, qu’une sérénité absolue. Shun, par contre, paraissait tendu, son expression était crispée, et il transpirait abondamment.

Ils se tenaient ainsi depuis quatre heures. Les exercices de méditation imposés par Shaka devenaient de plus en plus ardus, et Shun commençait à craindre de ne pas être à la hauteur. D’autre part, cela faisait une semaine qu’ils avaient fini d’explorer sa mémoire, et ils n’en avaient plus du tout reparlé. Shaka lui avait simplement dit de prendre du repos pour récupérer des épreuves psychologiques qu’il avait dû affronter. Un peu soulagé, le chevalier Andromède s’était exécuté avec complaisance : personne, à commencer par lui-même, n’aurait nié qu’il en avait grand besoin. Il avait mis son esprit au repos et beaucoup dormi.

Quand il s’était senti à nouveau d’attaque, il était allé le retrouver. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s’était attendu, Shaka ne lui avait rien demandé en rapport avec son « problème ». Il s’était contenté de lui confier des exercices d’assouplissement et de relaxation. Il n’avait pas relevé, il préférait lui faire confiance - il savait ce qu’il faisait... Mais c’était vite devenu très difficile. Et en quoi cela devait-il l’aider ? Enfin, ces derniers jours, il dormait beaucoup mieux. Même s’il ne savait pas si ce n’était pas tout simplement dû à l’épuisement. Durant les longues séances de méditation, il réfléchissait à ce qu’il avait vécu, à ce qu’il avait fait, et peu à peu, ces pensées devenaient moins pénibles. Comme si, à présent qu’il avait rouvert les plaies mal cicatrisées pour les regarder de plus près, les blessures lui faisaient moins mal.

Il fronça les sourcils et se relâcha. Il avait atteint sa limite. Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le chevalier de la Vierge qui lui, comme à son habitude, était frais comme une fleur de lotus baignée de rosée.

\- Tu t’améliores de jour en jour, dit celui-ci.

\- Merci, dit Shun. Tout paraît toujours si évident pour toi.

Shaka sourit.

\- Il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler, aujourd’hui. À ce sujet, précisément.

\- Ah ?

\- Si je suis capable d’atteindre un tel niveau de concentration, entre autres, c’est pour une raison précise. J’ai une connaissance parfaite et absolue de mon esprit et de mon corps.

Shun ne dit rien, pressentant qu’il n’avait pas fini de s’expliquer.

\- Toi, comme la quasi-totalité de tous les autres chevaliers d’Athéna, tu as appris à connaître ton corps dans la douleur, à travers les entraînements, les combats, les blessures et les épreuves.

Shaka se leva. Intrigué, le chevalier Andromède l’imita.

\- J’ai conscience de certaines zones de mon corps dont toi, tu ignores jusqu’à l’existence. Je contrôle la moindre de mes terminaisons nerveuses, mes perceptions sensitives sont hyperdéveloppées par rapport à la normale. Mais ça ne peut s’apprendre de la même façon que vous apprenez la maîtrise de vos techniques de combats, ça n’a strictement rien à voir.

\- Alors, comment ?

Shaka fit un pas en avant et glissa une main sur sa nuque.

\- Comme ça :

Et il l’embrassa. Shun resta tétanisé. D’abord, il n’avait été embrassé qu’une seule fois dans sa vie, par June, et il n’avait guère été tenté de renouveler l’expérience par la suite. Et en plus, il n’était pas si sûr que ce n’était qu’un simple baiser, _ça_. … Le chevalier de la Vierge glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les caressant d’une façon qui lui envoyait comme des décharges électriques dans le corps entier. Il n’avait jamais éprouvé quelque chose qui ressemble à ça. Enfin, c’était Shaka, et il _l’embrassait_. Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il se laissa faire malgré tout, jusqu’à ce que le chevalier d’or rompe de lui-même le baiser.

\- Ce que tu es tendu, releva-t-il de sa voix calme, comme s’il parlait de la météo, et Shun remarqua qu’effectivement, il avait serré les poings de toutes ses forces, ses bras raides collés le long du corps. Tu vois, reprit Shaka, c’est ce dont je te parlais : tu n’es pas habitué à ce genre de stimulations, tu connais surtout la douleur. Ce n’est pas suffisant.

Shun déglutit.

\- Et tout ça, enfin... Est-ce que je dois bien comprendre ce qu’il me semble avoir compris ?

Shaka pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, la mine imperturbable. La mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front et le visage en ondulant oscilla doucement, comme un pendule. Ça avait quelque chose d’hypnotisant. Comme si le baiser que le chevalier de la Vierge lui avait donné avait attiré son attention sur quelque chose qu’il n’avait jusqu’alors jamais remarqué, il réalisa soudain à quel point Shaka était beau.

\- C’est à toi qu’il appartient d’en décider. Je n’ai aucune autorité sur toi, aucun ordre à te donner. Réfléchis bien, c’est important.

\- D’accord.

Shaka acquiesça avant de se retourner et de sortir. Le chevalier de bronze resta seul, encore un peu choqué.

_Expérimenter  autre chose que la douleur ?_

L’idée semblait étrange... et plaisante.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, au Japon, Hyoga terminait de boucler ses bagages. L’appartement était à présent tout à fait vide, puisqu’il emmenait toutes ses affaires, comme les autres l’avaient fait. En fait, la seule chose qui restait, était le cadre posé sur le buffet. Il se demandait s’il fallait le laisser là, parce qu’après tout, Shiryu ne reviendrait plus, pas plus que Seiya, quant à lui-même, il resterait probablement au Sanctuaire avec Camus. Restait à voir pour Ikki et Shun. Ou tout du moins pour Shun, en fait, car Ikki ne ressentait apparemment pas le besoin d’avoir un endroit réellement fixe où revenir. Même si c’était le cas, une chambre vaudrait mieux que cet immense appartement trop vide. Oui, sans doute...

Il prit le cadre et le rangea soigneusement au-dessus du reste, enveloppé dans un pull, dans son grand sac de voyage. Il demanderait aux autres s’ils voulaient le récupérer. Après quoi, il mit l’urne de l’armure du Cygne sur son dos, prit son sac et laissa ses clés bien en évidence sur la table basse du salon avant de sortir en laissant la porte grande ouverte. Il avait un avion à prendre.

* * *

Le soir était tombé sur le Sanctuaire. La nuit, même, car le ciel était piqueté d’étoiles et le croissant de lune brillait très fort de son éclat froid. Plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre depuis la « basse-ville ». Dans sa chambre, Shun faisait les cent pas. ça faisait des heures qu’il se demandait s’il n’avait pas compris de travers ce que Shaka lui avait dit. Est-ce que c’était une _proposition_  ? Ou est-ce que son imagination lui jouait des tours ? Pourtant, ça paraissait clair comme de l’eau de roche. Il n’était pas innocent à ce point, même si ce que ça signifiait le laissait complètement déboussolé. Il n’avait jamais pensé à ça, il n’y avait jamais réfléchi. Le sexe était une chose dont il connaissait l’existence mais par laquelle, étrangement, il ne s’était jamais senti concerné. C’était pour ça qu’il était pratiquement sûr de ne pas se tromper quant à ce qu’il avait compris de ce que Shaka lui avait dit. Jamais il n’aurait pu, de lui-même, mal interpréter ses paroles dans ce sens-là.

Il finit par décider d’aller lui poser la question, mais il n’eut pas besoin d’aller plus loin que le pas de sa porte pour avoir une réponse. Dans le couloir, un mince rai de lumière filtrait sous la porte de la chambre du chevalier d’or. Alors que Shaka n’allumait _jamais_ de lumière (Quel intérêt quand on vit les yeux fermés, je vous le demande ?) et que Shun ne l’avait jamais vu passer la nuit dans sa chambre. Il semblait que ses profondes méditations lui apportaient tout le repos dont il avait besoin. S’il était dans sa chambre, la lumière allumée, c’était donc qu’il l’attendait. Shun hésita un instant : traverser le couloir et passer la porte ou retourner dans sa chambre dormir ? Il lui avait bien précisé qu’il n’y avait aucune obligation. Mais en même temps, le chevalier Andromède ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait refusé. Il était jeune et libre, personne n’aurait rien à y redire, et il pensait surtout qu’il y avait du vrai dans ce que Shaka avait dit de la douleur qui ne suffisait pas à ouvrir les perceptions. Il allait mieux depuis qu’il était là, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer à lui faire confiance ? Malgré tout, il y avait quelque chose tout au fond de lui qui semblait le retenir, il n’arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il décida d’ignorer ce détail et d’y aller. Une fois devant la porte, il hésita à toquer. Après tout, ce n’était pas comme si le chevalier de la Vierge ne savait pas _déjà_ qu’il était là, pas vrai ? Il entra sans frapper.

Comme il l’avait prévu, l’homme ne fut absolument pas surpris de son intrusion. Il était allongé dans son lit les bras croisés derrière la tête (cette position et cette situation parfaitement normales parurent à Shun hautement bizarres).

\- Tu as pris ta décision ? Demanda-t-il d’une voix douce.

\- Oui. Apprends-moi, s’il te plaît.

Shaka acquiesça et lui tendit la main, l’invitant à le rejoindre. Il alla s’asseoir au bord du lit et le blond se redressa, faisant glisser le drap qui le recouvrait. Il portait encore son sari. Lorsque les doigts encore inconnus se posèrent sur sa joue et l’attirèrent doucement dans un baiser, Shun commença à se sentir intimidé. Comme de bien entendu, le chevalier d’or s’en aperçut aussitôt et s’arrêta.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Questionna-t-il.

\- C’est que... Je n’ai jamais..., murmura le jeune homme en détournant le regard.

Il entendit plus qu’il ne vit Shaka sourire.

\- Je sais. Et c’est bien, parce que sinon, tu ne pourrais pas recevoir les enseignements que je m’apprête à te donner cette nuit.

Shun déglutit.

\- D’accord, dit-il. D’accord, excuse-moi. Je suis juste un peu nerveux.

_Calme-toi, ô mon cœur palpitant !_

\- Pas de regrets, tu es sûr ?

\- Certain.

Il n’y avait personne pour qui il aurait pu avoir des regrets, si ? En tout cas, il ne voyait personne.

\- Alors, viens.

Il l’embrassa à nouveau. Docile, le chevalier de bronze se laissa faire et cette fois-ci, le baiser atténua un peu son malaise. Les lèvres sur les siennes, les doigts agiles dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque éveillèrent à nouveau en lui des sensations surprenantes, et il décida d’arrêter de s’inquiéter et de réfléchir. Il fallait se laisser aller. Aussi, quand les mains glissèrent de son cou à sa taille et tirèrent sur sa tunique d’apprenti, il leva simplement les bras, se laissant dénuder sans protestation, laissant juste se séparer leurs lèvres le temps que le vêtement passe au dessus de sa tête. Deux mains appuyèrent doucement contre ses épaules pour qu’il s’allonge à plat dos, ce qu’il fit. Une pensée traversa brusquement son esprit embrumé par ses sens affolés, tandis que les lèvres se frayaient un chemin frissonnant dans son cou.

\- Attends ! Chuchota-t-il.

Shaka se releva, et il regarda son visage aux paupières baissées, toujours aussi imperturbable malgré la situation et l’état dans lequel lui-même se trouvait.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas... ouvrir les yeux, s’il te plait ?

Le blond haussa légèrement les sourcils, interloqué pour une fois.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je viens de penser que tu ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je ressemble.

C’était vrai. La seule fois que Shaka avait ouvert les yeux en sa présence, il avait la tête enfoncée dans les dalles explosées du sol de la maison de la Vierge, et son attention était alors concentrée sur Ikki. Tout ce qu’il avait pu voir à ce moment là était la couleur de ses cheveux, si tant était qu’il l’avait regardé.

\- C’est la première fois. J’aimerais quand même que tu me regardes. Je ne pense pas que je risque quoi que ce soit.

Le chevalier d’or ouvrit les yeux, et dans la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet, Shun put voir pour la première fois ses iris bleu marine tandis que sa poitrine était un instant oppressée par le dégagement de puissance que cela provoquait. Une seconde, il crut se souvenir d’autres prunelles d’un bleu plus clair mais l’impression fugace se dissipa presque aussitôt. Il leva une main hésitante et caressa la longue mèche blonde qui ondulait devant son visage.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il, avant de se redresser et de capturer les lèvres de son mentor en un baiser à son initiative pour une fois.

La leçon pouvait commencer.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, Shun regagna sa propre chambre. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il ne fit pas de cauchemars et ne dormit pas non plus d’un sommeil sans rêve : il rêva que Ikki venait habiter dans la Maison du Lion et qu’il s’installait avec lui. Dans son rêve, Seiya et Shiryu venaient souvent les voir, et ils riaient tous ensemble, heureux.


	6. Rupture

* * *

_What have I done?_  
_What have I done?_  
_How could I be so blind?_  
_All is lost, where was I?_  
_Spoiled all, spoiled all_  
_Everything’s gone all wrong_

( _Poor Jack_ , Danny Elfman)

* * *

 

Dans les gradins d’une arène inondée de soleil, Shun observait l’entraînement. Il était fasciné par la motivation dont faisaient preuve tous ces jeunes gens, mais n’avait plus d’amertume.

Son séjour dans la maison de la Vierge lui apportait précisément ce qu’il était venu chercher. La paix. Jamais de toute sa vie il ne s’était senti à ce point en paix. L’inextricable toile de torture que sa conscience malmenée avait tissée dans son esprit s’était démêlée. Il ne ressentait plus guère de culpabilité. Même s’il éprouvait toujours beaucoup de crainte à l’idée qu’un jour il pourrait devoir retourner au combat, il pouvait à présent regarder en arrière sans frissonner d’horreur et de dégoût. Il avait fini par accepter que c’était ce qu’on appelait l’Enfer du devoir et que ces obligations étaient un mal nécessaire pour le bien de la race humaine. Les « leçons particulières » que Shaka lui donnait depuis deux semaines, le jour où la nuit, ne ressemblaient pas à ce qu’il s’était imaginé, et avaient l’effet escompté. Lors des exercices de méditation, il avait rapidement senti les différences de perception de ses terminaisons nerveuses, dans des endroits comme le bout de ses doigts, ses oreilles ou bien tout le long de son échine. Toute sa peau avait acquis une sensibilité nouvelle, et il avait l’impression que même son esprit se montrait plus alerte, appréhendant et saisissant des choses qu’il n’aurait jamais perçues avant.

Outre les formidables sensations que procurait le fait d’être étreint dans le cosmos d’un chevalier d’or, la plénitude qu’il avait déjà ressentie dans les bras de Mü, il n’y avait aucune chaleur dans ses relations avec Shaka. Hormis le fait qu’au fur et à mesure Andromède en avait pris l’habitude et se sentait plus détendu, ses leçons étaient... hé bien, des leçons, et pas autre chose. Les baisers, les caresses, tout était réglé comme du papier à musique, même si ce n’était jamais barbant. Il se comportait avec son corps comme un musicien avec un instrument, sachant exactement quelle corde pincer pour en tirer la note qu’il désirait produire. Il s’arrêtait, attirait son attention sur la sensation provoquée, sur la sensibilité de sa peau, les endroits où ils y avaient de véritables nœuds de nerfs et qui, habilement stimulés, pouvaient le mettre à genoux. La zone la plus sensible, chez lui, se trouvait à la base de sa nuque, sur la première vertèbre qui formait une petite proéminence quand il penchait la tête en avant. Le chevalier de la Vierge l’avait trouvé pendant la troisième leçon. Il l’avait plaqué au lit, empêché de bouger et s’était acharné sur la bosse minuscule. C’était à cet instant, tétanisé par des sensations invraisemblables qui l’envahissaient par vagues successives et inexorables, qu’il avait tout à fait compris que Shaka avait raison - à quel point il avait raison. Il ne connaissait pas son corps, il ignorait beaucoup de choses à propos de lui-même. Et _ça_ , ce qu’il ressentait, c’était si intense, beaucoup plus puissant que la pire des douleurs qu’il avait jamais éprouvées. Ça en était quasiment insoutenable, au point qu’il avait fini par se débattre pour se dégager.

Oui, il était content d’être venu en Grèce. Shaka le félicitait pour ses progrès, il ne faisait plus de cauchemars, et il se sentait bien. Il ne ressentait plus aucun mal-être, mise à part sa peur de devoir se battre à nouveau. Savoir qu’il n’avait rien à se reprocher ne l’aidait pas à accepter le caractère inévitable de ses obligations.

Tout à coup, il frissonna. Une cosmo-énergie se dirigeait vers lui, fraîche et calme comme un tapis de neige vierge un matin d’hiver. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer de manière anormale.

_Un ennemi ?_

Il se retourna brusquement et vit Hyoga descendre les gradins dans sa direction, le sourire aux lèvres. Shun soupira, soulagé, mais son cœur se serra brusquement et ne sembla pas faire mine de se calmer.

\- _Priviet_ (*), dit le jeune homme en s’asseyant près de lui.

Son cœur cogna un grand coup, presque douloureux, dans sa poitrine.

\- Salut, répondit Shun en tâchant d’ignorer son pouls indiscipliné. Tu es arrivé quand ?

Même s’il se sentait bizarre - il avait peut-être chopé un coup de soleil, il était là depuis deux heures et ça tapait dur - il était content de le voir. Plus d’un mois s’était écoulé depuis qu’il lui avait dit au téléphone qu’il allait venir.

\- Hier.

\- Et tu étais parti quand ? Ça fait un bail depuis que tu que tu m’as dit que tu venais.

\- Ça fait quinze jours. Je suis retourné en Sibérie avant de venir ici.

\- Tu es chez Camus ?

\- Oui. Alors, comment tu vas ?

Andromède le regarda. Il avait l’air vraiment concerné, c’était... agréable. Il se renversa en arrière, accoudé sur le gradin supérieur, et sourit.

\- Je vais mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Le chevalier du Cygne eut l’air surpris.

\- C’est vrai, tant que ça ?

Shun acquiesça et ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil baigner de lumière son visage. Il ne vit pas le regard étrange qui passa dans l’œil unique du blond tandis qu’il se posait sur son sourire.

\- Raconte un peu, demanda-t-il.

Le jeune chevalier ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, l’air gêné. Tout à coup, alors que jusque là ça ne l’avait pas dérangé plus que ça, il se sentait très mal à l’aise. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas raconter à Hyoga en quoi exactement consistaient ses « relations » avec le chevalier d’or de la Vierge.

\- Shaka m’a aidé, répondit-il vaguement. On a... attaqué la racine et euh... Enfin, j’ai... accepté.

Il se tourna vers le blond pour voir s’il se satisfaisait de ce semblant d’explication. Il semblait perplexe et vraiment inquiet pour lui. Il n’avait pas envie de lui mentir, d’autant plus qu’il avait été le premier à se soucier réellement de son problème. Il détourna le regard.

\- J’ai compris, dit-il à mi-voix. J’ai réussi à admettre que je faisais mon devoir et que je n’étais pas... un meurtrier.

Il trouvait que ça sonnait faux, et pourtant, c’était un bon résumé. Il passerait sur les  méthodes. Il n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment désagréable... Mais Hyoga se pencha en avant et lui sourit. Shun pensa qu’il ne l’avait jamais autant vu sourire, et il le lui dit.

\- Et pourtant il fait chaud ! Répondit le jeune homme. Je souris, parce que tu souris.

Andromède sentit à nouveau son cœur pomper trop de sang et ça lui fit un peu mal.

\- C’est la première fois que je te vois sourire, sourire pour de vrai, depuis... longtemps. Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Il y eut un long moment pendant lequel on n’entendit plus que les bruits de l’entraînement. Puis Hyoga passa sa main sur son front en sueur et Shun le remarqua.

\- Tu veux qu’on bouge ? Proposa-t-il. Tu vas mourir si tu restes là !

Le bond hocha la tête.

\- Avec plaisir. Tu rentres ?

\- Oui. On peut remonter ensemble. Je suis sûr qu’il n’y a pas d’endroit plus frais dans tout le Sanctuaire que la Maison du Verseau !

Hyoga rit et se leva. Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers en silence. Andromède se sentait étrange. Il avait vraiment dû prendre un coup de soleil. Et puis brusquement, l’idée de rejoindre Shaka le mettait très mal à l’aise. Pour la première fois, et pour une raison parfaitement obscure, il regrettait d’avoir accepté de recevoir ces « leçons », même ça l’avait pour ainsi dire soigné. Il avait l’impression qu’il aurait mieux valu qu’il fasse encore ses cauchemars mais qu’il n’ait pas...

\- Tu as de nouveau l’air soucieux.

Shun s’ébroua un peu.

\- Excuse-moi, c’est rien. Je suis resté trop longtemps au soleil, je crois.

Hyoga leva la main, comme pour amorcer un geste qu’il n’acheva pas. Son bras retomba le long de son corps. Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils se connaissaient, il n’osait pas le toucher.

Le chevalier du Cygne éprouva du soulagement et une curieuse déception lorsqu’ils franchirent l’entrée de la maison de la Vierge. Shun le salua et se laissa dépasser, restant dans la pièce centrale dans laquelle il se tint debout, immobile. Il tentait de mettre de l’ordre dans ses émotions. Il pressa ses mains sur son front, ses joues, cherchant la fièvre sans la trouver. Il n’avait rien, alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi _bizarre_  ? Il savait qu’il n’était pas du tout dans son état normal.

Il resta ainsi un long moment, plongé dans ses pensées. Si bien qu’il n’entendit pas arriver son mentor, qui se déplaçait toujours aussi silencieusement. Shaka posa ses mains sur ses épaules et il frémit.

\- Tu es troublé, constata le chevalier d’or avec son calme accoutumé.

\- Oui, répondit le jeune homme, la gorge nouée. Mais ce n’est pas... comme avant. C’est autre chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Shaka glissa deux doigts dans l’échancrure du col de la tunique et tira légèrement dessus, dénudant la base de sa nuque sur laquelle il posa ses lèvres.

\- « Laisse la chair instruire l’esprit. » *

* * *

Arrivé devant la Maison de la Balance, Hyoga fourra ses mains dans ses poches et ses doigts y rencontrèrent un objet qu’il avait oublié. C’était la montre que Shun avait « laissée » à l’appartement. Il l’avait trouvée sous le divan quand il avait fait le ménage avant de partir. Le métal du bracelet était devenu chaud du contact avec son corps. Il la fit tourner dans la paume de sa main, hésitant un instant, puis il la remit dans sa poche, fit demi-tour et redescendit les escaliers. Il voulait rendre la montre à son propriétaire, et si l’occasion se présentait, remercier aussi Shaka pour ce qu’il avait fait. Redescendre la volée d’escaliers lui prit beaucoup moins de temps qu’il n’en avait fallu pour monter.

Mais en avançant dans la maison de la Vierge, il entendit quelque chose d’étrange. Un bruit qu’il n’avait jamais entendu avant, une voix - c’était une voix - familière... douloureusement familière. Il pressa le pas, entra dans la salle et tomba en arrêt devant la scène qui s’y déroulait. Shun, debout en plein milieu de la pièce, la tête renversée sur l’épaule, les yeux fermés, gémissait. Sans qu’il en comprenne la raison, ce son - la vue du chevalier Andromède dans cet état-là - cela le bouleversa profondément. Comme si quelque chose en lui se _rompait_. Et la rupture fut totale quand il vit la raison pour laquelle il était... Ce qui provoquait cela chez lui.

Shaka, les mains posées sur les bras du jeune homme, se redressa et Shun se tut. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le chevalier du Cygne, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche mais il était trop tard. Déjà, Hyoga avait tourné les talons et quitté la pièce.

Shun crispa sa main droite sur son cœur et plaqua l’autre sur sa bouche. A nouveau, son sang circulait à une vitesse anormalement élevée, son cœur battait trop fort, ça lui faisait mal. Il avait l’impression qu’il allait vomir. Shaka le contourna pour se mettre devant lui. Shun baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas le regarder.

\- Je comprends rien, hoqueta-t-il. Je comprends rien, qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ?! Pourquoi j’ai mal ? J’ai du mal à respirer...

Shaka s’assit sur le bord de l’estrade.

\- Tu n’as pas une idée ?

Shun secoua la tête. La douleur qui lui enserrait la poitrine dans un étau lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d’être le mieux placé pour t’expliquer ça, soupira la Vierge.

Shun se laissa tomber à genoux par terre, lentement.

\- M’expliquer quoi ?

\- Hé bien, que la personne qui n’est pas venue te dire au revoir, le jour de ton départ pour l’île d’Andromède, c’était Hyoga.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis... ça.

Shaka ne lui répondit pas. Avant même d’avoir achevé sa phrase, il avait compris. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, sa bouche était ouverte mais aucun mot n’en sortait. Une cascade de détails inondait sa tête, son cerveau enregistrait des années d’informations à une vitesse folle. Et c’était vrai. Ce n’était que maintenant, qu’il comprenait, qu’il réalisait... Pendant toutes ces années... Il ne s’était jamais rendu compte. Comment ça se pouvait ?

\- Comment c’est possible ? Et comment tu as su ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse. Comment tu pouvais le savoir, et pas moi ?!

Il avait élevé la voix. Le chevalier d’or se tut. Brusquement, le jeune homme pâlit. Il se leva et sortit en courant.

* * *

_La maison du Verseau..._

Jamais, il n’avait monté ces marches aussi vite. Pas même quand Saori gisait devant la maison du Bélier, quand la flèche d’or plantée dans son cœur la condamnait à mourir. Pas même en sachant que l’homme qui avait assassiné son maître, Albior de Céphée, se trouvait là-haut. Jamais il n’avait couru si vite, et il entra en trombe dans la maison du Verseau. Il y faisait nettement moins chaud qu’à l’extérieur. Lorsqu’il fut parvenu au centre, il vit la porte de l’appartement de Camus qui était restée ouverte. Il se dirigea vers elle puis s’arrêta devant. Il était en nage, son cœur cognait toujours si fort dans sa poitrine, et en plus, maintenant, il avait peur. Pourquoi Hyoga était-il parti en courant ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, pas du tout. Il ne réagissait pas comme ça, ce n’était pas dans son caractère... Et ce regard... Il avait vu son regard, même s’il n’y avait qu’un seul de ses deux yeux qui était visible. Et ce qu’il avait pu y lire…

Se pouvait-il qu’il lui soit arrivé la même chose ? Avait-il réalisé comme lui quelque chose... qu’il avait ignoré jusque là ?

 _Oh, nom de Zeus ! Il doit me_ haïr _!_

Il toqua à la porte ouverte en entrant.

\- Hyoga ? J’entre, dit-il d’une voix moins ferme qu’il l’aurait voulu.

Il avança dans l’appartement. La température y était encore plus basse et il frissonna. Il regarda autour de lui et avisa une porte ouverte – celle de la cuisine. Il s’en approcha, plein d’appréhension, et s’arrêta sur le pas de la porte, un nœud dur dans la gorge. Hyoga se trouvait là, les mains agrippées au rebord du lavabo comme s’il allait vomir. Il tournait le dos à la porte ne se retourna pas quand Shun entra.

\- Hyoga, dit celui-ci.

Sa gorge était si serrée qu’il ne réussit à produire qu’un murmure. Le chevalier du Cygne l’entendit néanmoins.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

La voix était froide et sèche. Shun se sentit glacé. Il connaissait cette voix, il avait déjà entendu le chevalier du Cygne l’utiliser. C’était la voix de sa colère, la voix qui promettait mille morts glacées à celui qui touchait ce qui était cher à son cœur. C’était la voix du guerrier impitoyable des grandes plaines du Nord.

C’était une voix qui jamais encore, ne s’était adressée à lui.

Il sentit son cœur flancher, mais il ne pouvait pas battre en retraite. Il devait lui dire, il _fallait_ qu’il le lui dise...

\- Ecoute, c’est... C’est pas ce que tu crois !

Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il avait dit ça. Ça faisait si cliché... Hyoga poussa une exclamation à la fois amère, moqueuse et méprisante.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, Shun ? Je m’en fiche.

\- Je ne te crois pas !

Il avait presque crié. Il n’admettrait pas qu’il fasse semblait de rien... Et apparemment, il n’en avait pas envie non plus. Il se retourna et posa ses mains sur la table. Shun réprima un mouvement de recul en croisant son regard. Il était... épouvantablement fixe. Sa cosmo-énergie était blême de rage, et Shun se fit une réflexion parfaitement humaine, bien que stupide : _Heureusement qu’il y a la table entre nous._ Le froid envahit la pièce. La température chuta d’une dizaine de degrés. Le chevalier Andromède eut soudain peur. Puis le blond ouvrit la bouche pour parler, et ce qui sortit de sa bouche était presque un sifflement.

\- Pas ce que je crois. _Pas ce que je crois ?_ Mais putain, Shun tu admettras que ça y ressemblait vachement !

Hyoga avait, aux yeux de tous, versé ses ultimes larmes lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte. Il s’était défait du sentimentalisme que lui avait tant reproché Camus lorsqu’ils étaient descendus aux Enfers et depuis, il avait prouvé que sa maîtrise de lui-même n’avait d’égal que son impassibilité. Et pourtant, il criait. Shun ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour se disculper. Il savait qu’il avait tort, mais en même temps... Il ne savait pas. Il le lui dit d’une petite voix.

\- C’est quoi la nature de votre relation, exactement ? Demanda Hyoga de la même voix froide et dure.

Shun vit là une occasion de s’expliquer.

\- Il n’y a rien entre nous, vraiment rien... On est... on est professeur et élève, c’est tout.

\- Et ce qu’il te faisait tout à l’heure, ça fait partie du cursus, c’est ça ?  

Andromède déglutit et acquiesça. Il sut immédiatement qu’il avait eu tort, qu’il aurait mieux fait de mentir. La température baissa encore et il enroula ses bras autour de lui pour essayer de se réchauffer.

\- Hyoga je t’en prie... Je ne savais pas, je n’aurais jamais...

Son souffle se changeait en vapeur.

\- Va-t-en.

Pas d’émotion dans la voix. Les larmes que Shun contenait se mirent à rouler sur ses joues avant de se changer en givre. Mon Dieu, cela se terminerait-il donc comme ça ?

\- Hyoga, non..., tenta-t-il de dire, mais le chevalier du Cygne lui coupa la parole.

\- Va-t-en.

\- Je t’aime ! Dit le chevalier Andromède, désespéré.

La situation était désastreuse, et ça empirait à chaque seconde qui passait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour arrêter cette catastrophe, sinon peut-être la vérité. Si seulement il avait pu lui faire comprendre, le convaincre. Si seulement il avait pu percer ce mur de glace et _l’atteindre_.

\- Je t’en supplie, ne fais pas ça ! Dit-il en s’agrippant au bord de la table.

Ses bras nus étaient couverts de chair de poule. Il se mit à grelotter.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n’ai pas compris plus tôt... Je n’avais pas réalisé. Je suis tellement désolé…

Hyoga avait tiqué, mais son attitude n’avait pas changé. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Je refuse d’avoir cette discussion avec toi, Shun. C’est impossible.

Il se redressa. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il s’était tourné vers lui, il évitait son regard.

\- Je m’en vais. Fais ce que tu veux, mais quand je reviendrai, je veux que tu sois parti. Va-t-en.

Shun eut l’impression que ces derniers mots lui perçaient le cœur, le blessant à sang. Quand Hyoga passa à côté de lui pour sortir, il essaya de le retenir par le bras mais le jeune homme se dégagea brutalement.

Le chevalier du Cygne s’en alla sans se retourner. Il ne s’aperçut même pas, en quittant la Maison du Verseau en direction de la ville, que celle-ci n’était pas vide.

Shun sortit de l’appartement à son tour. Il resta debout au milieu des colonnes, immobile, sanglotant dans ses mains. Il en avait marre de pleurer, marre d’être faible, mais là... Là il faisait une exception. Il sentait son cœur se briser, si c’était chose possible. Il regrettait tellement… Pourquoi n’avait-il pas compris plus tôt ? Si seulement il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments avant, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. Il avait fallu qu’il voie l’expression blessée du visage de Hyoga, qu’il lise dans son regard à quel point il s’était senti trahi pour réaliser qu’il existait autre chose. Autre chose que l’amitié, la camaraderie, la loyauté, la pure et simple affection qu’il éprouvait pour tous ses compagnons d’armes. Pourquoi s’était-il caché pendant si longtemps ce qu’il ressentait ? Et comment avait-il fait pour ne se rendre compte de rien ?

Il pressa plus étroitement ses mains sur son visage. Ça n’avait pas de sens, c’était ridiculement, inutilement cruel. Ils avaient eu des années, tous les deux, pour comprendre qu’ils s’aimaient. Mais il avait fallu que ça se produise _trop tard_. Shun serra les dents, enragé contre lui-même. Il ne savait pas. Objectivement, il n’avait rien à se reprocher. Il n’avait pas été infidèle, il n’avait trahi la confiance de personne, n’avait rompu aucune parole. Et pourtant, il le savait, il avait tout gâché.

Il se rendit brutalement compte qu’il y avait quelqu’un derrière lui et se retourna brusquement.

C’était Camus. Son visage froid et inexpressif était tourné vers lui. Shun pensa aux portes ouvertes.

_Il a tout entendu._

\- Je regrette de devoir te parler de ça maintenant, dit le chevalier du Verseau. Mais tu es... convoqué.

Shun renifla.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Et sans délai.

Résigné - on ne conteste pas un ordre direct, même pas quand on a le cœur en miettes  - Shun emboîta les talons du Français qui partit en direction de la maison des Poissons. Il ne vit pas Hyoga revenir dans la Maison du Verseau, dans l’appartement. Il ne le vit pas ouvrir l’urne qui contenant l’armure du Cygne, la revêtir et repartir en direction du Temple de la Vierge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Priviet - Salut.  
> « Laisse la chair instruire l’esprit. » - Entretien avec un vampire, Anne Rice.


	7. Le Sacrifice d’Andromède

* * *

_There's no regrets_   
_Why's love and hate_   
_Always a step ahead_   
_What's left_   
_Caught in betrayal_   
_We failed_   
_Je ne regrette rien_   
_We failed, we failed, we failed_   
_Je ne regrette rien_

( _Je ne regrette rien_ , Cinéma Bizarre)

* * *

Camus laissa Shun sur le pas de la Maison du Pope. Il n’avait pas dit un mot au sujet de ce qu’il avait entendu. S’il avait entendu. Rien ne laissait deviner ce qu’il pensait, comme toujours. Après tout, c’était l’homme qui avait enseigné à Hyoga l’art de se comporter comme une statue de glace... Debout devant la porte fermée de la salle d’audience, le jeune homme essuya la larme qui s’était échappée à la pensée du chevalier du Cygne et de tout ce qu’il lui avait dit... Il secoua la tête, brusquement. Ce n’était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Dans le siège à dossier haut du représentant de la déesse était assise Saori, et Sion se tenait debout à côté d’elle. Tous deux arboraient un air si grave qu’Andromède oublia un instant ses sombres préoccupations. Il s’avança jusqu’au trône et s’agenouilla, la main gauche posée sur son genou replié, le poing droit sur le cœur, la nuque courbée. Il se retenait de trembler. Il avait, soudain, un très mauvais pressentiment. Mais une main blanche entra dans son champ de vision, une main fine, aux ongles longs et soignés. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard d’Athéna qui s’était levée et penchée vers lui. Les grands yeux noirs (1) de la jeune femme exprimaient la plus profonde tristesse. Le regret aussi, et la résignation. Il accepta la main tendue et se releva, mais elle ne lâcha pas ses doigts et les serra entre les siens. Jamais encore elle ne l’avait touché d’une telle façon. Cette main douce sur la sienne, ce regard si triste…

_Par tous les Dieux, de quelle épouvantable catastrophe... ?_

Saori le lâcha et se détourna.

\- Je ne peux pas, dit-elle subitement, d’une voix trop aigue. Sion, fais-le, je t’en prie.

Elle se rassit.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le chevalier, s’adressant au pope. Est-ce vraiment si grave ?

Sion hocha la tête. Il prit une inspiration et entreprit d’expliquer la situation au jeune homme.

\- Sais-tu ce qu’est le Vatican ? Demanda-t-il.

Surpris par la question, Shun essaya de rassembler ses connaissances sur le sujet.

\- Le Vatican est un minuscule état situé au cœur de l’Italie. Un haut-lieu de la religion catholique. C’est là que vit le Pape.

Le grand pope acquiesça.

\- C’est bien ça. Mais ce n’est pas tout. Dans cet endroit sont conservées beaucoup de choses dont l’humanité ignore jusqu’à l’existence, des reliques, des forces sacrées ou maudites qui feraient des ravages si elles n’étaient pas enfermées. Il existe une tour, appelée la Tour d’Apoina. Dans la plus haute salle de cette tour se dresse une immense porte, et derrière cette porte scellée se trouve quelque chose - une énergie, un pouvoir, c’est assez difficile à définir - que l’on nomme « Malice ».

\- Malice ?

\- La Malice est comme une concentration de méchanceté, de cruauté, de lâcheté - de tous les plus mauvais sentiments qui peuvent naître dans le cœur de l’homme. Ce n’est pas une entité consciente, mais si la porte devait s’ouvrir un jour, et que cette accumulation de Malice  devait être libérée, elle se répandrait sur le monde et s’insinuerait dans le cœur des gens, parce que c’est là sa source et que sa nature profonde est de pousser l’être humain au Mal. Ce sont deux millénaires de Malice qui sont actuellement emprisonnés dans la Tour. Si elle est libérée, cela provoquera des guerres, des explosions de violence à plus petite échelle. Cela causera tant d’horreurs que rien ne pourra jamais réparer les dégâts.

Shun déglutit. Un ennemi impalpable. Comment combattre le mal que les hommes se faisaient entre eux ? Il laissa l’idée l’imprégner. Et il sut. On ne pouvait _pas_ , c’était aussi simple que ça.

\- D’accord, dit-il. D’accord, et on empêche ça comment ?

\- Le sceau qui est posé sur cette porte a une durée de vie d’un millier d’années. Au terme de cette période, ou avant la fin, il faut le renouveler. Depuis le jour où cette porte à été fermée, ça n’a été fait que trois fois. Le fait est que plus on attend, plus il est dur de créer un sceau, et que cela réclame la présence d’Athéna, des douze chevaliers d’or et du plus grand nombre de combattants possible. Athéna et les douze, qui créent le sceau, se retrouvent pendant un long moment totalement vulnérables et tous les autres doivent se trouver auprès d’eux pour les protéger en cas d’attaque. Que l’ordre de la chevalerie soit au complet est rare, et en ajoutant à cela le fait qu’Athéna ne se réincarne que tous les un ou deux siècles, tu vois que l’occasion ne se présente pas souvent. Le sceau a huit cent treize ans, mais nous devons profiter de la situation actuelle pour le remplacer. Je pense, à voir l’expression de ton visage, que tu as compris qu’il y a un problème.

\- Emmener Athéna, les douze chevaliers d’or et tous les hommes valides hors du Sanctuaire, c’est un peu imprudent, dit Shun.

\- C’est bien plus qu’ « un peu imprudent ». Il y a des choses, dans l’enceinte du Sanctuaire, qui doivent être protégées à tout prix. Des choses dont, normalement, personne en dehors des Dieux et du grand pope n’a connaissance de l’existence. Tout comme de la Malice.

\- Moi-même je l’ignorais, intervint Saori. Je l’ai appris il n’y a que quelques semaines.

\- Pourquoi m’avoir convoqué ? Pourquoi moi en particulier ?

\- Parce que c’est toi qui devras protéger le Sanctuaire pendant qu’il sera vulnérable. 

Shun s’étonnait lui-même de rester aussi serein. Mais il avait été mis à si rude épreuve depuis ce matin qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir dépassé sa capacité émotionnelle. Il avait la vague impression que ce serait un peu plus tard que tout lui tomberait dessus. Peut-être trop tard. Il pressentait qu’il ne s’agissait pas de se battre, cette fois.

\- Comment pourrais-je faire ça tout seul ?

Le grand pope et la déesse échangèrent un regard, puis ce fut Saori qui prit la parole.

\- Tu connais l’histoire d’Andromède, tu es le mieux placé pour ça. Parce que tu as toujours évolué, pensé et combattu avec un esprit de sacrifice qui en est indissociable. Le fait est que la raison d’être première de l’armure **_–_** du chevalier Andromède lui-même parmi les autres chevaliers du Sanctuaire - c’est ça.

\- Quoi donc ?

Il voyait bien qu’elle était mal à l’aise, elle cherchait ses mots et tournait visiblement autour du pot.

\- Le sacrifice, finit-elle par répondre. C’est une chose dont seul le grand pope et les dieux connaissent l’existence. Si Sion n’avait pas pu revenir, ce savoir se serait perdu, Saga ignorant tout à ce sujet. Moi-même, jusqu’à quelques semaines...

Elle s’interrompit.

\- Le Sacrifice d’Andromède est un rituel, poursuivit Sion, qui assure une sécurité totale au Sanctuaire quand il est vide. Aucun ennemi ne peut y pénétrer tant que la protection est active. Elle s’annule quand des chevaliers pénètrent à nouveau dans le Sanctuaire et que la sécurité originelle est rétablie.

\- Le Sacrifice d’Andromède, répéta Shun pour lui-même.

En cet instant précis, il avait l’impression de comprendre des tas de choses, que tout se mettait en place. Il demanda :

\- Combien de temps dure-t-elle ?

\- On ne sait pas exactement. En réalité, la chose qui est limitée dans le temps est le Sacrifice en lui-même. Une fois le rituel accompli, la protection se maintient pour une durée indéterminée. De mémoire d’homme, il n’est jamais arrivé qu’Athéna regagne le Sanctuaire et que celui-ci soit à nouveau vulnérable. Le bouclier est maintenu, et ce même si le chevalier Andromède...

\- Meurt.

Tout était blanc dans sa tête.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Douze heures.

Douze heures, ou il mourrait. Serait-ce un mal ? Il préférait de loin ça à se battre. Il préférait protéger les autres ainsi. De toute façon, l’avenir ne lui souriait guère... Après ce qui s’était passé, après s’être rendu compte qu’il aimait Hyoga depuis toutes ces années... Il le détestait, maintenant. Il aurait préféré ne rien en savoir, qu’avoir cette épine plantée dans son cœur, qui s’enfonçait un peu plus à chaque fois qu’il respirait. Plutôt donner sa vie pour protéger les autres que vivre avec cette douleur chevillée à son corps. Ça, c’était dans ses cordes.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il faut que je fasse ?

\- Suis-moi.

L’ancien chevalier d’or du Bélier tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, Athéna à ses côtés. Il leur emboîta le pas et les suivit, jusqu’au pied de la grande statue qui dominait les douze Maisons. Il continua d’avancer et s’arrêta à côté d’un pilier de deux mètres de haut, qui se trouvait devant elle, un peu sur la gauche. Sa pierre était d’une couleur nettement plus foncée que celle des autres.

\- Elle a été taillée dans le rocher d’Andromède il y a longtemps, et amenée ici. Il faut s’y attacher avec les chaînes de l’armure, et la protection s’initie.

Il n’y avait aucune émotion particulière sur le visage du pope, mais Saori éclata en sanglots.

\- Je n’ai pas mon armure, dit Shun, un peu mal à l’aise.

\- Je m’en occupe, dit Sion qui s’éloigna un peu.

Le chevalier s’approcha un peu de la jeune femme et lui prit les mains. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je regrette, je suis si désolée... C’est affreux, je ne voulais pas te demander ça ! On reviendra à temps, je te le promets...

Shun sourit et secoua la tête.

\- C’est mon destin, princesse*. Je ne tiens pas spécialement à aller contre ce que les dieux ont décidé pour moi.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si résigné ?

A nouveau Shun secoua la tête.

\- ... Je crois qu’il n’y a rien pour moi ici. Rien qui... vaille réellement la peine. Tout le monde suit sa voie autour de moi, je suis le seul à ne pas savoir quoi faire de moi-même. Ça, c’est sans doute ce pour quoi je suis fait.

\- Et Ikki, et Hyoga ?

_Pourquoi elle me parle de Hyoga ?_

\- Ikki n’est jamais là, je me fais souvent l’impression d’être un fardeau pour lui. Il aime sa liberté plus que tout au monde. Plus que moi.

\- Tu n’es même pas amer.

Elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Il lâcha ses mains.

\- Deux autres chevaliers veilleront sur toi, pendant que nous serons partis. Qui souhaiterais-tu voir rester ?

\- Ikki viendra. Il vient toujours, vous savez. Toujours.

\- Et Hyoga ?

 _Mais_ pourquoi _elle me parle de lui ?_

Il fit « non » de la tête.

\- Non. Demandez à un volontaire, ou à personne... Hyoga... Il ne viendra pas.

_Il ne viendra  plus._

Une flèche de lumière irisée s’écrasa sur le sol non loin de là, et l’armure d’Andromède apparut. Sion revint.

\- Il est temps, mademoiselle, dit-il.

Saori acquiesça et se détourna.

\- Nous descendons. La plupart des chevaliers s’est rassemblée, ceux qui ont dû revenir pour l’occasion repartent demain. Quand nous partirons, tu verras décoller l’avion. À ce moment là, il sera temps.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, Sion l’imita, puis s’en alla, suivi de la déesse qui semblait préoccupée. Il les regarda partir, jusqu’à ce qu’ils entrent dans le Temple d’Athéna et qu’il les perde de vue. Puis il alla effleurer le pilier.

_Je vais mourir. Je n’ai vraiment pas eu l’impression, à les entendre, que quelqu’un avait déjà survécu à ça._

Il ouvrit l’urne et se mit à genoux devant l’armure.

\- Toi et moi, quelle histoire tout de même, murmura-t-il.

Il enleva les protections de cuir de ses bras, lentement. Puis il détacha les poignets de l’armure et les mit. Aussitôt, les chaînes s’animèrent. Elles se déroulèrent, glissèrent sur son corps, caressantes et câlines, entourant ses bras, son cou.

\- Tu es vraiment différente des autres, toi... dit-il tout bas.

Il s’assit. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à attendre.

* * *

Pendant que Shun écoutait les explications du pope et d’Athéna, dans la Maison de la Vierge, la température était passée de 32 °C à 17 °C. Hyoga marchait, déterminé. Déterminé à quoi, il ne savait pas trop, mais il était sûr d’une chose : quitte à se faire laminer par plus fort que lui, il allait dire au chevalier de la Vierge ses quatre vérités et lui mettre sur la gueule tout ce qu’il pourrait. Ça n’arrangerait rien, mais peut-être que ça le soulagerait. Peut-être qu’il se sentirait mieux, que ça le débarrasserait de ce qu’il éprouvait. Peut-être qu’après ça, il arriverait enfin à pleurer. Il y avait trop longtemps, lui semblait-il, que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Depuis le jour où ils étaient descendus dans les Enfers, il lui semblait qu’il avait oublié comment faire. Pourtant, ça lui aurait fait tellement de bien…

Shaka ne se leva pas, ne se retourna même pas dans sa direction quand il entra dans la pièce. Il était assis dans son lotus. Hyoga se précipita sur lui.

\- Tu sais très bien que je suis là ! Cria-t-il.

Effectivement, son poing frappa dans le vide. Shaka réapparut à quelques pas de là.

\- Désolé, mais l’époque où j’aurais pu te laisser me frapper pour que tu te sentes mieux après est révolue. 

\- Ah ouais ? Dommage !

\- Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi.

\- J’en ai rien à foutre. Va mettre ton armure et défends-toi !

\- Je refuse.

\- Alors crève !

Encore plus hors de lui qu’à son arrivée, il se jeta sur le chevalier d’or qui esquiva son attaque.

\- BATS-TOI !

\- Je refuse. Je n’ai pas tous les torts dans cette histoire.

\- Parce que c’est de ma faute, c’est ça ?!

En prononçant ces mots, Hyoga ressentit une pointe de douleur dans sa poitrine. Shaka secoua la tête.

\- Pas seulement. Moi aussi, j’ai commis une erreur.

\- « Une erreur » ? Le bel euphémisme !

\- Tu ne sais rien de Shun.

Hyoga vit rouge. Comment osait-il dire ça ?

\- Parce que toi, tu le connais si bien ? Tu n’étais pas là pour le voir souffrir, pour essuyer ses larmes, pour soigner ses blessures ! Tu n’étais pas là, à regarder son âme se flétrir sans pouvoir rien faire pour lui ! Tu ne sais pas... Tu ne sais rien ! Que pourrais-tu savoir de lui que je ne sache pas ?!

Shaka secoua la tête.

\- Je le connais, et je te connais aussi. Si tu voulais bien m’écouter...

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu pourrais savoir de nous.

\- Je sais... Pourquoi il a refoulé ses sentiments pour toi, si profondément qu’il ne les avait jamais réalisés avant aujourd’hui. Je sais aussi quelque chose qu’il ne sait même pas.

\- Comment pourrais-tu savoir ça ?

Une partie de lui n’avait qu’une envie : attaquer à nouveau, de toutes ses forces. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchotait d’écouter

\- J’ai visité sa mémoire avec lui, Répondit le chevalier d’or. Le jour où il est parti pour l’île d’Andromède, tu n’es pas venu lui dire au revoir.

Hyoga s’attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de ce jour-là, en fait. Comme si c’était hier.

\- Et alors ? Dit-il en détournant le regard pour la première fois.

\- Alors il s’est attaché à toi le jour même de ton arrivée. Il t’adorait. Et tu n’es pas venu lui dire au revoir. Il s’est convaincu que tu ne te souciais pas de lui, qu’il ne représentait absolument rien du tout à tes yeux. Et il a eu des années pour s’en persuader totalement. Au point que quand vous vous êtes revus, il avait rejeté tout ce qu’il avait éprouvé pour toi, il avait même oublié qui n’était pas venu, ce jour-là. Il n’arrivait pas à s’en souvenir et il en est toujours incapable. Et évidemment, il n’a jamais su que si tu n’étais pas venu, c’était parce que tu étais déjà fier, que tu ne voulais qu’il te voie pleurer.

Hyoga eut un mouvement de recul, comme s’il l’avait frappé.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir, si lui l’ignorait ?

\- Je l’ai deviné. Je te l’ai dit, je te connais. Aussi bien que lui. Peut-être mieux que lui, parce que je suis objectif. C’était évident.

\- Ce n’est pas vrai !

Il ne pouvait pas admettre avoir été à ce point aveugle.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu es celui qu’il protège toujours en premier. Face à Poséidon, c’est devant toi qu’il s’est mis, pas devant Seiya ou Shiryu. Tu es celui qu’il rattrape, celui pour qui il a voulu donner sa vie. Il aurait préféré mourir que de te voir mourir dans ses bras, il me l’a dit.

\- Alors tu savais ? Et ça ne t’a pas empêché ?! Tu n’as pas pensé qu’un jour, ce que tu... ce que vous avez... Si tu savais qu’il m’aimait, tu n’aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Ça a cassé quelque chose entre nous. Quelque chose d’important !

\- Ça n’a fait que changer l’image que tu avais de lui et de sa prétendue innocence. Andromède n’est plus un enfant, ce n’est pas non plus un moins et rien ne lui interdisait de faire ce qu’il avait envie de faire... De plus, je t’ai dit que j’avais commis une erreur, je le reconnais. En te voyant à travers ses yeux, je n’ai pas compris. Je pensais qu’il avait raison, que tu n’éprouvais pas plus d’affection pour lui que pour les autres. Mais je n’ai vu avec lui que les pires moments de sa vie, pas le reste. Et tu t’étais si bien caché tes sentiments à toi-même, toi aussi, que je n’ai rien vu. Si j’avais su, je n’aurais pas fait ça. Je cherchais seulement à l’aider.

\- A l’aider !

Il n’arrivait pas à le croire. C’était lui qui se sentait mal maintenant. Tout était trop compliqué. Ils s’étaient voilé la face tous les deux pendant tout ce temps... Il avait rejeté tout le blâme sur Shun, alors qu’il était fautif, trois fois fautif. 

_Tout est de ma faute...Et je lui ai dit des choses... J’ai été tellement dur avec lui... J’ai été odieux._

Du bruit s’éleva soudain dans le temple, interrompant sa réflexion. Sion et Athéna entrèrent, accompagnés par Aphrodite, Shura, Camus, Shiryu, Seiya et Milo, tous dans leurs armures.

\- On dérange ? Demanda le chevalier du Sagittaire en les regardant.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Dit Shaka sans répondre.

Hyoga paraissait assommé. Le grand pope entreprit d’expliquer ce qui se passait. Shaka alla chercher son armure, et Saori s’approcha du chevalier du Cygne.

\- Ecoute, commença-t-elle. Je suis désolée, pour Shun.

Hyoga se tourna vers elle. Il n’avait rien écouté.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Elle le regarda d’un drôle d’air.

\- Tu n’as pas entendu ?

Il secoua la tête, un peu penaud. Elle soupira et lui réexpliqua en quelques mots ce que Sion venait de dire. Ce qui se passait, ce qu’il allait falloir faire... ce que le chevalier Andromède était sur le point de faire. Il pâlit. Lorsqu’elle eut fini, elle ajouta :

\- Il a besoin de toi, tu devrais y aller et rester auprès de lui. Je sais bien que vous vous êtes disputés, mais votre histoire est plus importante que quoi que ce soit d’autre, surtout maintenant.

\- Princesse, dit le blond. Shun et moi on... enfin, il n’y avait rien entre nous. On n’est pas…  ensemble.

La déesse plaqua une main sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh ! S’exclama-t-il. Pardon, je croyais... Il se comporte toujours différemment quand il s’agit de toi, je croyais que...

\- Ça ne fait rien.

Il quitta la Maison de la Vierge en courant à toutes jambes, laissant derrière lui une Saori un peu perplexe.

* * *

Le regard levé vers le ciel, Shun entendit un grondement lointain. Il se leva et vit, de très loin, décoller un gros avion. Il soupira. C’était le moment.

Il alla vers le pilier, comme au ralenti. Il n’avait pas peur. Quelque part, honnêtement, il espérait un peu qu’il y resterait. Il pensait tout ce qu’il avait dit à Athéna. Pourquoi continuer ? Il était un poids pour son frère, tous ses amis suivaient leur route de leur côté, il allait se retrouver tout seul, et il avait le cœur brisé. S’il pouvait mourir en protégeant le Sanctuaire, en permettant aux autres d’accomplir leur tâche en toute sérénité, il y était prêt. Il ne regretterait rien.

Il s’adossa au pilier et leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Le regard fixé sur l’avion, il croisa les poignets et ses chaînes se mirent à bouger, glissant sur la pierre et son corps, l’attachant fermement, des mains aux chevilles.

\- Hyoga, dit-il à voix haute. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Soudain, tout devint blanc.

* * *

Hyoga, qui sortait de la maison du pope, ressentit la déflagration d’énergie. Elle l’ébranla jusqu’à l’os, comme s’il avait été traversé pour une puissante onde de choc. Son sang se glaça quand il tourna la tête vers la grande horloge.

_J’arrive trop tard..._

Les douze flammes du Zodiaque s’étaient rallumées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La couleur des yeux de Saori varie d’un chapitre à l’autre de la série et d’une série à l’autre. J’ai gardé la couleur qu’elle a au début, durant la bataille du Sanctuaire.  
> * Dans la version originale, ils l’appellent « ôjo-sama » qui signifie de façon très respectueuse « mademoiselle ». Dans la VF, c’est devenu « princesse ». Même si je ne suis pas d’accord là-dessus car c’est une déesse, elle n’est princesse de rien du tout (même si elle est pétée de thunes), étant donné que ma fic se base sur l’animé je tâche de rester fidèle.  
> * Enfin, l’histoire de la Tour d’Apoina et de la Malice m’a été inspirée par le jeu Shadow Hearts II Covenant sur Playstation 2. Merci Yuri !


	8. Douze heures

* * *

_I can taste more than feel_  
_This burning inside is so real_  
_I can almost lay my hands upon_  
_The warm glow that lingers on_  
_I surrender all control_  
_To the desire that consumes me whole_  
_Leads me by the hand to infinity_  
_Lies in wait at the heart of me_

( _Higher Love_ , Depeche Mode)

* * *

 

Hyoga continua son chemin, lentement, un pied après l’autre. Il était trop tard, et il redoutait ce qu’il allait voir. Il était trop tard, et si les autres ne revenaient pas à temps, tout était perdu. Les marches défilaient bien trop vite sous ses pas à son goût, mais il était incapable de s’arrêter. Il fallait qu’il le voie.

Et il le vit.

Au pied de la statue d’Athéna, attaché à une colonne. Il s’approcha, comme hypnotisé. Shun était nimbé d’une large aura dorée qui scintillait doucement dans le coucher de soleil. La chaîne le liait étroitement, depuis ses pieds jusqu’à ses poignets levés. Il avait les yeux fermés, la tête lâche, comme s’il était endormi, mais ses cheveux flottaient tout autour, ondoyant doucement, comme soulevés par un vent imperceptible. Il n’arrivait pas à quitter des yeux cette ondulation mouvante et soyeuse. Il tendit la main pour les toucher, pénétrant dans l’aura. L’énergie était à l’état brut, étrangement familière, comme si l’âme de Shun avait été projetée hors de son corps et l’entourait, l’enlaçait tendrement. Il avait déjà senti ça, une fois... mais le souvenir était trop flou, il ne parvenait pas à s’en rappeler. Sa main quitta les cheveux châtain clair et alla rejoindre ses deux consœurs enchaînées.

\- C’est horrible, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre celui du chevalier sacrifié. Tu es là, devant moi, et je ne peux rien te dire, tu ne m’entends pas... Et même si tu m’entends, tu ne peux pas répondre... Je t’aime, Shun. _Izvini_... _Izvini_. (*)

Appuyé de tout son corps contre celui de Shun, il parcourut de ses lèvres son visage, très lentement, s’attardant sur ses paupières paisiblement closes, ses pommettes, évitant sa bouche. C’était là un sanctuaire qu’il ne violerait pas. Dans cet instant ou tout criait et hurlait dans sa tête, il savait néanmoins que, si un jour il avait le bonheur de l’embrasser, ce serait parce qu’ils le désireraient tous les deux. Ou alors... parce que tout serait perdu, irrémédiablement terminé. Il se sentait déjà mal, et l’idée de faire quelque chose que le chevalier Andromède n’aurait pas souhaité lui aurait donné l’impression d’être un salaud fini. Il lâcha les mains du garçon et, passant ses bras autour de la colonne, le serra de son mieux contre lui.

\- Je t’en prie, ne pars pas... Murmura-t-il à son oreille, le nez dans ses cheveux. Si tu m’entends, accroche-toi, pour moi... J’ai besoin de toi, et j’ai tellement de choses à te dire. Je voudrais entendre ta voix... Je voudrais que tu me dises que tu me pardonnes... que tu me pardonnes pour toutes les horreurs que je t’ai dites, pour toutes ces années durent lesquelles j’aurais pu être près de toi et te rendre heureux et où je n’ai rien fait... Pour n’être pas venu te dire au revoir, le jour de ton départ.

C’est alors qu’il le sentit. La douleur lui comprimait la poitrine comme un formidable étau. Il avait mal, quelque chose en lui remuait péniblement. Il s’écarta de Shun et s’éloigna pour aller s’adosser à un pilier proche. Ça y était, elles venaient, enfin...

Il se laissa glisser assis contre la pierre, puis il pleura.

Il avait toujours méprisé et redouté ses larmes. Elles étaient sa faiblesse, on le lui avait souvent répété. Il avait fini par les emprisonner profondément en lui, mais il n’en avait eu que plus peur. Quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que quand elles parviendraient à sortir quand même, elles emporteraient tout sur leur passage, elles balaieraient tout et qu’il en deviendrait fou.

Il ne devenait pas fou. Il n’avait jamais été aussi lucide. Si Shun mourait, ses derniers instants auraient été affreux par sa faute, alors qu’il aurait pu les rendre heureux. Il aurait pu lui dire, _ne t’inquiète pas, je veille sur toi, je serai là à ton retour_. Il aurait caché son angoisse et sa peur en lui souriant. La rage qu’il aurait éprouvée en se rendant compte qu’il n’y avait rien qu’il aurait pu faire pour empêcher ça...

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Dit une voix familière.

Hyoga releva la tête. C’était Ikki. Sans se soucier de ses larmes, il le regarda avancer vers son frère.

\- Mon dieu, je craignais qu’un truc comme ça finisse par arriver, un jour... Soupira-t-il en regardant d’un air affligé le visage serein de son cadet.

Puis il se tourna vers Hyoga, le regard interrogateur. Il fallait donner des explications. Le Cygne essuya ses yeux d’un geste distrait - il avait assez pleuré. Il se sentait un peu mieux - enfin, un peu moins mal. Il entreprit de faire à Ikki un résumé de la situation, en glissant sur certains détails, comme ses sentiments, ceux de Shun et la scène qui avait eu lieu dans la cuisine, sordide. Ikki écouta, puis ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de s’asseoir auprès de Hyoga. Depuis le début du rituel, deux heures étaient déjà passées - la flamme du Taureau venait tout juste de s’éteindre.

\- Ils reviendront, assura Hyoga à Ikki, mais il essayait aussi de se convaincre lui-même, ça s’entendait dans sa voix. Ils reviendront à temps, c’est certain.

Le Phénix tourna vers lui son regard sombre.

\- Tu as l’air d’avoir plus besoin de réconfort que moi, tu sais.

Hyoga se rappela qu’il avait pleuré. Il ne devait pas avoir l’air très en forme, de fait. Il éluda la question de son mieux.

\- On s’est... disputés, dit-il. Tout à l’heure, juste avant que... Et je n’ai pas eu le temps de lui dire... que j’étais désolé. Que c’était de ma faute.

Ikki acquiesça, compréhensif, bien qu’il ait du mal à comprendre comment il était possible de se disputer avec Shun, surtout Hyoga, qui était toujours si maître de lui. Le silence revint et s’étira durant des éternités. Le soleil s’était couché, les étoiles avaient allumé leurs petites étincelles dans la voûte céleste. La lumière que produisait l’aura qui entourait le chevalier Andromède en était accentuée, et Hyoga ne parvenait que difficilement à le quitter des yeux. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le toucher à nouveau, le tenir contre lui et parcourir son visage... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas devant Ikki.

Peu après l’extinction de la flamme de la Vierge, qui remplit les deux gardiens d’appréhension - la moitié du temps était passée - Ikki parla.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés?

Le chevalier du Cygne hésita. Phénix n’était pas franchement la personne idéale pour parler de ça, il pourrait s’offenser, c’était tout de même son frère. Mais il choisit quand même de lui raconter toute l’histoire. Il avait envie d’en parler, d’avoir un avis extérieur. Et puis si Ikki décidait de lui casser la gueule pour ce qu’il avait fait, ça le ferait peut-être se sentir moins coupable.

\- Il y a quelques semaines, Shun est venu ici, au Sanctuaire. Moi, je viens juste d’arriver. Il était venu pour voir Shaka, pour lui demander de l’aide...

\- De l’aide pour quoi ?

\- Pour se raccommoder avec sa conscience. Il faisait des cauchemars, tu le savais ?

Il y avait un fond de reproche dans la voix du chevalier du Cygne. Ikki soupira.

\- Oui, je le savais. Mais je ne peux pas continuer de le couver, c’est pas sain. C’est pour ça que je ne suis pas revenu plus tôt, mais tu sais bien que je ne suis jamais très loin.

\- Je comprends.

\- Alors il est venu ici voir Shaka ? C’était une bonne idée. Ça s’est bien passé ?

Il vit un muscle se contracter dans la mâchoire du chevalier des glaces.

\- Il allait mieux, oui. D’après ce qu’il m’a dit ce matin. Il était souriant.

\- Qu’est-ce qui va de travers alors ?

Hyoga hésita un instant.

\- Avec Shaka, ils ont... Enfin... Il a des méthodes pédagogiques pas claires, lui. Il n’a pas fait de mal à Shun ! S’exclama-t-il en voyant le regard de son compagnon s’enflammer aussitôt, sans parler de la vague brûlante de cosmo-énergie qui déferla de lui en un instant. Rien de mal. En fait, il n’y avait pas de quoi se mettre en colère, mais… ça m’a mis hors de moi.

\- Je crois que je sais de quoi tu parles.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je suis allé en Inde, récemment. Je pensais à Shun, à l’armure d’or de la Vierge qu’il a certainement été question de lui confier. J’ai eu envie de voir quel type d’entraînement suivait Shaka du temps ou il était novice. J’ai été servi.  

\- Ah, je vois. Hum.

Il y eut un instant de silence gêné.

\- Hum, et pourquoi ça t’a mis en rogne ? Si Shun avait décidé de le faire et qu’il n’y a pas eu de problème entre eux (Ikki sentit une vague de froid le submerger brièvement à ces mots), je ne comprends pas... Il est adulte, maintenant.

\- Je sais. C’était ma faute, répondit Hyoga en appuyant sa tête contre la colonne, les yeux fermés. Ma faute pour tout.

\- Tout quoi ?

Un silence.

\- La « thérapie » qu’il a suivie avec Shaka lui a fait réaliser quelque chose. En fait... Quand je les ai vus ensemble, ça m’a rendu... jaloux. Fou de rage. Je suis parti et Shun m’a suivi jusque dans la maison du Verseau. Il n’aurait pas dû en fait, j’étais tellement hors de moi... Il a dit qu’il voulait m’expliquer, que ce n’était pas ce que je croyais, et je lui ai hurlé dessus. Je lui ai dit des trucs... vraiment horribles, jamais je pourrais te les répéter tellement j’ai honte. Après, je suis parti et j’ai attendu qu’il s’en aille. J’ai pris mon armure et je suis allé voir Shaka.

Il s’interrompit un instant. Il avait dit de façon à peine déguisée qu’il aimait Shun et qu’apparemment ce dernier partageait ses sentiments, mais Ikki n’avait pas réagi. Il affichait juste un air attentif.

\- Tu sais, dit Hyoga, quand on était petits, j’étais jaloux de toi.

\- Ah bon ? Répondit Ikki, l’air surpris cette fois.

\- Ouais. J’avais envie de protéger Shun et de prendre soin de lui, mais il n’avait pas besoin de moi puisque tu étais là. C’est à cause de ça... que le jour de son départ pour l’Île d’Andromède, je ne suis pas allé lui dire au revoir.

\- A cause de quoi ?

\- Je savais que j’allais pleurer si je le voyais partir, et je ne voulais pas qu’il me voie comme ça. Je voulais être fort, pour lui... Shaka m’a dit que ce jour-là, il avait cru que je n’en avais rien à faire de lui, et qu’il s’en était si bien persuadé pendant ses années d’entraînement, qu’il avait inconsciemment  refoulé son... affection pour moi, qu’il ne s’était jamais rendu compte que...

\- Qu’il t’aimait ? Acheva Ikki.

Hyoga ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était un peu mal à l’aise. Phénix ne disait toujours rien. Il ne s’était pas mis en colère, et il paraissait peu probable qu’il soit ravi d’apprendre qu’il était amoureux de son frère.

 - ... Oui. Et il a dit aussi que moi... J’avais si bien caché mes sentiments à tout le monde, à commencer par moi-même, que jamais on n’aurait cru que je l’aimais. Pareil pour lui, du coup, on s’est ignorés pendant toutes ces années, et le jour où on réalise enfin, on s’engueule et il se retrouve enchaîné à une colonne avec une espérance de vie de douze heures. Et je ne peux rien faire pour l’aider. La vie est mal foutue...

Il se tourna vers l’imperturbable Phénix, qui regardait les étoiles d’un air pensif.

\- Ikki, s’il te plaît, dis quelque chose, finit-il par s’exclamer d’une voix angoissée. Je ne sais pas, énerve toi, tape-moi dessus si tu veux mais réagis !

Le jeune homme sembla sortir de ses pensées et se tourna vers lui.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, j’étais juste en train de me souvenir de quelque chose. Toi et Shun... Ça m’avait déjà effleuré l’esprit, une fois ou deux. Mais à chaque fois je me disais que je me faisais des films. La première fois, c’était dans la Vallée de la Mort (*). Quand tu t’es interposé entre lui et moi. Tu tenais à peine debout, tu étais plus mort que vif, mais tu étais prêt à m’affronter quand même.

Le chevalier du Cygne acquiesça. Ikki l’avait bien amoché ce jour-là.

\- Tu voulais m’attaquer mais il t’a retenu, il a refusé de rappeler sa chaîne, et si tu avais vu son visage quand j’en ai... profité pour te frapper.

Hyoga s’en souvenait. Il avait enfoncé son poing dans le trou béant de son armure, et lui avait arraché le rosaire de la Croix du Sud qui lui avait sauvé la vie en protégeant son cœur.

\- C’est à ces moments-là que j’y ai pensé pour la première fois. Autant le fait que tu le défendes que son expression quand il a cru que je t’avais tué. Mais après, vous vous comportiez normalement, alors je me suis dit que je m’étais trompé, que tu serais intervenu pour Seiya ou Shiryu de la même façon, et que l’horreur que j’avais vue sur son visage état due à la culpabilité, parce que j’avais pu te frapper uniquement grâce à lui, qui te retenait.  Et puis il y a eu le légendaire épisode de la maison de la Balance...  Ça, c’était... limite alarmant. Mais à nouveau, vous vous êtes comportés comme si de rien n’était, et j‘ai oublié jusqu’au jour où on a affronté les sbires de Lucifer.

Hyoga frémit. Il se souvenait de ce jour où, dans ce cauchemar éveillé où sa mère tentait de le tuer, il avait brusquement senti la présence de Shun et murmuré son nom.

\- Ce jour-là, ce n’est pas moi qu’il a appelé au secours, mais toi.

Le blond sursauta carrément en entendant ça.

\- C’est pas vrai ?

\- Si. Sur le moment ça m’a rendu jaloux, j’ai été carrément désagréable avec lui.

Hyoga fut abasourdi. Ikki  était perspicace. Il avait été le seul, avec Shaka, et Saori aussi à sa manière, à voir qu’il y avait « quelque chose ».

\- Tu as peur ? Demanda Phénix, le regard grave.

\- De toi ? S’étonna le Cygne.

\- Non, en général.

Hyoga ouvrit la bouche pour répondre « non ». C’était, sans hésitation aucune, la seule réponse acceptable, mais il s’entendit dire :

\- Oui. Là, j’ai peur qu’il ne se réveille jamais. J’ai peur aussi qu’il se réveille... entre autres choses.

\- Shun n’est pas rancunier. Il te pardonnera.

\- Si tu savais... comment je l’ai regardé. Il était si désolé, il s’excusait, et moi, je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu’il disait.  Je voulais qu’il s’en aille...

Ikki secoua la tête.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, exactement ?

Le chevalier du Cygne regarda la Grande Horloge du Zodiaque. La flamme de la Balance s’était éteinte. Il frissonna.

\- Il avait oublié sa montre à l’appartement... Je la lui ai ramenée, à la Maison de la Vierge. C’est là que je les ai vus. Ensemble. Dans la pièce centrale, où n’importe qui pouvait entrer et les voir.

Ikki se garda bien de lui demander davantage de détails sur la scène à laquelle il avait assisté, tant il voyait à quel point l’évocation lui en était pénible.

\- Ça m’a fait un de ces chocs... C’est cliché de dire ça, mais la jalousie m’a rendu dingue. Je suis parti en courant. Je n’arrivais pas à y croire.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Ma réaction était démesurée et injustifiée. Je sais qu’il n’y a rien entre lui et Shaka. Aucun sentiment, je veux dire. Shun ne _l’aime_ pas, et lui non plus. Mais même si ça avait été le cas... Je ne me suis jamais réellement occupé de lui. Je n’avais aucun droit d’exiger de lui qu’il m’attende ou qu’il me soit fidèle. Il m’a suivi dans la Maison du Verseau. Il pleurait, il me demandait pardon. Il jurait qu’il ne savait pas, qu’il n’aurait jamais dû, qu’il m’aimait. Qu’il n’y avait rien entre eux... Mais j‘avais tellement mal que je ne voulais rien savoir. J’étais dans une colère noire et je l’ai ignoré... Je ne voulais pas le voir, je voulais qu’il se taise et qu’il parte. Je crois même qu’à un moment je lui ai fait peur, mais il n’a pas bougé. Alors c’est moi qui suis parti. Je l’ai laissé seul. Et je l’ai retrouvé ici, comme ça. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de m’excuser. Si j’avais été moins égoïste, j’aurais pu être avec lui. J’aurais dû, au moment où...

Il se tut, sa voix commençait à s’érailler. Ikki posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. La nuit était noire. Profonde et fraîche, et le temps s’écouler à la fois horriblement lentement et à une vitesse effrayante. Quand Hyoga reprit la parole **,** l’aura du Sacrifice pâlissait dans la lumière rose de l’aurore naissante, et il n’osa pas regarder l’Horloge. Il ne voulait plus rien regarder d’autre que le visage angélique de Shun, et les ondulations soyeuses et mouvantes de se cheveux.

\- Je l’aime, dit-il.

Ikki ne répondit pas. C’était inutile.

\- Je l’aime depuis toujours et je n’arrive pas à croire que je ne le savais pas. Maintenant, tout paraît si évident. Je n’y pensais plus mais... à l’époque... Athéna me pardonne, Ikki ! C’est horrible ce que je vais dire... Je n’étais qu’un gosse, mais quand on nous a envoyés dans les camps d’entraînement, j’ai pensé que si tu ne revenais pas...

\- Tu prendrais ma place, acheva paisiblement le chevalier Phénix. On a tous pensé des horreurs un jour ou l’autre dans notre vie, Hyoga. Moi le premier. Ne te tortures pas avec ça.

Le Cygne soupira.

\- Ça faisait des années que je n’avais plus pensé à tout ça, j’avais presque...

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient fixés sur le Sacrifié. Les chaînes se déroulaient, le corps était relâché. La lueur qui le nimbait s’était éteinte. Comme au ralenti, Hyoga le vit se détacher du pilier.

Et tomber.

La flamme des Poissons s’était éteinte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Izvini - Pardon  
> * La Vallée de la Mort - A l’origine, la bataille entre les chevaliers de bronze et leurs alter egos noirs se déroule au Mont Fuji mais comme je suis l’animé, c’est le nom qu’on entend dans la VF.


	9. Vies

* * *

_Your voice is like music to my ears_  
_Whisper softly and the world just disappears_  
_Take me higher and just wipe away my fears_  
_When you’re with me_  
_Oh boy, it’s my heartbeat that I hear_

( _Fillin’ me up_ , Britney Spears)

* * *

Hyoga se précipita et rattrapa Shun. Il s’assit par terre et l’allongea contre lui. Il était trop tard.  

Ils n’étaient pas revenus à temps, et _il était trop tard_.

Mais il sut immédiatement ce qu’il devait faire. A l’instinct. Il prit sa main, dont la peau lui parut déjà trop fraîche, et noua ses doigts aux siens. S’installant plus confortablement, il lui envoya de son énergie, la fit passer de sa main à la sienne et dans tout son corps. Assez pour maintenir ses fonctions vitales. Assez pour que son cœur se remette à battre et son sang à circuler. Sa peau se réchauffa. Hyoga soupira de soulagement. En fait, il n’avait pas vraiment eu peur. C’était au-dessus de ça. Était-ce ça, ce que Shun avait ressenti en le découvrant dans le cercueil de glace? Il avait eu l’impression qu’un gouffre s’était ouvert sous son cœur et que celui-ci, paralysé par le vertige, cessait d’exister.

Ikki s’assit à côté de lui et prit l’autre main de son frère.

\- Je vais continuer, dit-il.

\- _Non !_

Hyoga se figea, surpris par sa propre virulence.

\- Désolé, dit-il. Excuse-moi, mais... Je veux le faire.

\- Tu ne pourras pas tenir très longtemps. Passe-moi le relais. Il ne veut pas se réveiller et te trouver mort. Crois-moi.

Le Cygne secoua la tête.

\- Je lui dois la vie et je l’aime, pour lui je mourrais !

Ikki retira sa main, réticent.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas te tuer, dit-il d’une voix grave. Tu dois être là à son réveil... pour réparer le mal que tu lui as fait.

Hyoga se tourna vers Ikki et soutint son regard. Le chevalier du Cygne savait à quel point il était en tort, il savait que son ami avait raison. Finalement, il acquiesça.

\- Laisse-moi le faire aussi longtemps que je le pourrai, s’il te plaît.

À son tour, le chevalier Phénix opina du chef.

L’horloge éteinte, plus rien n’indiquait l’heure qui passait, à part le soleil qui s’était à présent tout à fait levé. Ikki redoutait que, conscients du délai qui était dépassé, les autres ne se pressent pas pour revenir. Combien de temps pourraient-ils le maintenir en vie ? Hyoga était déjà très pâle.

Le chevalier du Cygne enlaçait Shun, le maintenant allongé contre lui, un bras passé autour de lui avec tendresse. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’apprécier cette étreinte et ce contact. Il prenait conscience qu’il avait toujours éprouvé le désir de le tenir contre lui comme ça, et ça le réconfortait. Ça l’aidait à ne pas penser à ce qui était en train d’arriver, à ce qui risquait de se produire si les autres ne revenaient pas très vite. Au fait que même s’ils revenaient, il n’y aurait peut-être rien à faire. Il commençait à être épuisé, mais il ne voulait pas passer le relais. Il voulait le sauver. Il voulait faire ça pour lui, payer sa dette.

\- Tu es blanc comme un linge, dit Ikki.

\- Je vais bien ! Protesta Hyoga. Je te le dirai quand...

Il s’interrompit.

\- Ils sont là, annonça Ikki d’une voix altérée.

Hyoga tourna la tête. Il se sentait faiblard. Il les vit arriver de loin, ils couraient.

Athéna et les chevaliers d’or approchaient. Ikki se leva quand ils arrivèrent près d’eux.

Saori les regardait, horrifiée.

\- On a fait aussi vite qu’on a pu..., Murmura-t-elle.

Toujours dans le cirage, Hyoga regarda le groupe amassé autour d’eux. Il ne se sentait pas la force de parler, d’expliquer, il laissa faire Ikki.

Les Douze étaient là, Sion aussi. Tous allaient bien, sauf Aiolia apparemment. Le chevalier du Lion était soutenu par Shaka, et Hyoga l’évita du regard.

Il y avait aussi une personne qu’ils ne connaissait pas. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, grand et mince. Il portait des vêtements noirs, un pantalon, un veston et des gants de cuir. Autour de son cou brillait un pendentif qui avait la même couleur que ses yeux, rouge sang. Le chevalier du Cygne se demanda vaguement qui était ce type, mais fut coupé dans ses pensées par une main qui se posait sur son épaule.

\- Ça suffit, dit Ikki. Tu es à bout de forces, laisse-moi continuer.

\- Non... Je continue... Je m’en fiche de... vivre s’il meurt. Si personne ne peut rien faire je... meurs. Avec lui...

\- Il y a un moyen.

La voix était étrangère. Grave et qui contenait quelque chose de difficile à identifier. Quelque chose de triste et de cynique. C’était le jeune inconnu qui avait parlé, et il avait un accent léger, des pays de l’Est. Hyoga le regarda, leurs yeux se croisèrent, et le chevalier du Cygne ressentit quelque chose d’étrange. Comme si lui et cet homme avaient quelque chose de profond en commun. Il n’aurait su dire quoi. Il le regarda s’agenouiller près d’eux.

\- Je connais un moyen, dit-il au chevalier du Cygne. Mais ça demande un grand sacrifice.

Hyoga secoua la tête.

\- N’importe quoi. Je ferai n’importe quoi.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

\- Je t’explique. Je connais un rituel, une magie qui permet de partager sa vie avec un mourant. Ça veut dire que quelle que soit l’espérance de vie de celui qui veut sauver quelqu’un, il peut en donner la moitié à la personne qui meurt. Si tu as quarante années devant toi, tu lui en donneras vingt, et  le jour venu, vous mourrez en même temps.

Hyoga acquiesça. Aucune hésitation.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je m’appelle Yuri Volt Hyuga. Je suis un Harmonixeur, et le gardien de la Malice. Je suis venu pour lui. (*)

Il désigna Shun, avant de se relever. Il porta une main devant son visage et s’en voila les yeux. Il y eut une déflagration de lumière, et Yuri disparut. À sa place se tenait une créature étrange et magnifique.

Elle avait le corps d’un être humain entièrement nu et asexué. Sa peau était bleue, et le pendentif à la pierre rouge que portait le jeune homme était à présent incrusté dans sa poitrine. Tout autour, des tatouages noirs faisaient des volutes qui s’étendaient sur le corps entier, jusqu’à son visage. Deux grands ailes noires jaillissaient de ses épaules, et deux plus petites battaient ses reins. Les traits de son visage étaient les mêmes mais son regard recélait une infinie sagesse. Le Séraphin Noir étendit une main au-dessus des deux garçons et murmura :

\- « Pour demain ». 

Une lumière blanche tomba sur eux, et Hyoga sentit toute son énergie lui revenir. Surpris, il resserra son étreinte.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda l’ange.

Hyoga acquiesça. La créature s’agenouilla et posa sa main sur celles, jointes, des deux chevaliers.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Absolument certain.

Le Séraphin Noir ferma les yeux.

La pierre rouge se mit à briller sur sa poitrine, et Hyoga éprouva aussitôt une sensation curieuse. Comme s’il s’enfonçait dans son propre corps. L’obscurité l’engloutit. C’était effrayant. Il ne voyait ni n’entendait plus rien, il était seul dans cette espèce de néant, une obscurité comme du velours.

\- Je suis où, là ? Se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Une étincelle s’alluma soudain à côté de lui. Une étincelle minuscule, qui dégageait malgré tout une énergie familière. Si faible...

\- Shun ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Il tendit sa main ouverte pour prendre la petite lumière dans sa paume. A peine l’eut-il touchée qu’il eut l’impression - physique - que des bras passaient autour de son cou, s’y accrochaient, et qu’un corps se pressait contre le sien. Comme si une personne invisible l’avait enlacé, mais c’était plus que ça. Il lui semblait sentir une peau chaude sur la sienne, comme s’il avait été nu. Sans aucune distinction non plus. Elle paraissait se souder à la sienne, et tout le corps collé au sien semblait désirer s’y unir, s’y fondre et ne faire plus qu’un avec lui. Déjà déconcerté et troublé, Hyoga se sentit soudain emporté par une tempête d’émotions qui le submergèrent toutes en même temps. Des émotions qui n’étaient pas les siennes. Peur, joie, culpabilité, horreur, fierté, tristesse, dégoût. Par réflexe, il enlaça à son tour la personne qui l’étreignait et qu’il ne pouvait toujours pas voir. Le corps bougea quand il le serra contre lui, convulsivement.

Bascula.

 _En_ lui.

L’instant d’après il était seul dans le noir...

* * *

 

Lentement, sa conscience lui revenait. La lumière sur ses paupières, le murmure d’un brouhaha de voix qui chuchotaient autour de lui, ainsi que la présence d’un corps allongé sous le sien et de deux bras autour de lui, d’une main dans la sienne.

Shun ouvrit les yeux, et ceux-ci s’emplirent du ciel bleu sans aucun nuage qui le surplombait.

_Je suis... mort ?_

\- Shun ? Appela une voix à côté de lui, qu’il reconnut aussitôt. Il tourna la tête et sourit.

\- Ikki...

\- Tu reviens de loin, lui dit le chevalier Phénix en passant une main dans les cheveux de son cadet. Tu nous as fait une belle peur à tous.

\- Tous ?

Il regarda autour de lui et constata, étonné, la présence d’Athéna et des autres.

\- Vous l’avez fait, dit-il d’une voix pâteuse, à Sion et Saori qui le regardaient avec un air incrédule. Vous êtes revenus à temps.

La déesse secoua la tête.

\- Non, dit-elle. On était en retard...

\- Mais alors comment...

Contre lui, le corps se mit à bouger. Il s’interrompit et se retourna, intrigué, pour voir de qui il s’agissait. Il eut la surprise de trouver derrière lui Hyoga, qui semblait inconscient. Il était en train de se réveiller. Shun se redressa, engourdi et un peu perdu, et s’assit pour le regarder revenir à lui. Qu’est ce qu’il faisait là ? Comment allait-il réagir en le voyant ? Un instant, il pensa qu’il ferait mieux de s’éloigner avant, mais l’œil du chevalier du Cygne qui n’était pas caché sous la frange de ses cheveux blonds s’ouvrit et se posa sur lui. Shun se figea - son regarda allait-il se glacer et se durcir comme la dernière fois ? Mais non. Le visage du jeune homme sembla se détendre quand il le vit.

\- Shun, murmura-t-il. Tu vas bien… Je…

Il leva une main et la passa dans ses cheveux, la laissa posée sur son visage. Le chevalier Andromède posa sa propre main dessus, ému au-delà des mots. Le Cygne s’assit avec peine et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Pardonne-moi, dit-il doucement. J’ai été odieux avec toi. Je t’aime.

Shun ferma les yeux sans répondre. Hyoga remua son pouce, caressant sa joue.

\- Shun ?

\- Dis-le encore..., Dit le garçon dans un souffle.

\- Pardonne-moi, je t’en prie.

\- Pas ça.

Le Cygne regarda son visage. Il paraissait tendu, angoissé.

\- Je t’aime.

\- Encore...

\- Je t’aime.

\- Plus fort !

\- Je t’aime.

Il posa la main sur l’autre joue et releva la tête du jeune homme.

\- Je t’aime depuis toujours, ajouta-t-il avant de l’embrasser sur les lèvres.

Shun reçut son baiser avec timidité. Il avait du mal à y croire. Qu’est-ce qui avait pu se passer pendant qu’il était inconscient ? Pourquoi l’acceptait-il, maintenant ? Parce qu’il avait eu peur qu’il meure ? Peut-être qu’Ikki lui avait dit quelque chose. Mais les bras qui enlacèrent sa taille lui firent rapidement oublier ses doutes, et à son tour, il embrassa le chevalier qu’il avait toujours aimé sans le savoir.

Ils se séparèrent soudainement quand, les surprenant dans leur étreinte, des applaudissements crépitèrent autour d’eux, leur rappelant qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls.

= FIN = 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Yuri Volt Hyuga est le héros de Shadow Hearts 1 et 2. Pour faire court, un Harmonixeur est une personne qui possède le pouvoir de Fusion, et qui est donc capable de se transformer en monstre. Né d’une mère Russe, Anne, et d’un père Japonais, Jinpachiro « Ben » Hyuga, dont il a hérité le pouvoir. Mais alors qu’un Harmonixeur ne peut normalement prendre l’apparence que d’une seule créature, Yuri est capable de se métamorphoser en de nombreuses créatures différentes, ce qui met son équilibre mental et sa vie en danger. Il a refermé la porte sur la Malice dans la tour après qu’elle ait été ouverte. Le Séraphin Noir est la Fusion ultime de Yuri dans Shadow Hearts II. « Pour Demain » est le nom d’une technique qui soigne tous les personnages blessés et booste leurs statistiques.
> 
> Il y a une incompatibilité chronologique à sa présence dans cette fic, car Shadow Hearts se déroule pendant la première guerre mondiale, mais j’avais vraiment envie de l’inclure,


End file.
